More to it than an angle
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: They were never meant to be, but they had to try... even though he swore to win for honor and glory and she swore to win for her sister. Maybe the odds would be in their favor during the game.
1. Let the game begin

AN: So… here I am… starting a new fic when I should really update my other two… but THG is just so freaking good! TT-TT I can't… So I'm trying my hand at KaTo CatNiss whatever you want to call it. Haha. Suzanne Collins is amazing, I know that there's some controversy over THG and Battle Royale, but whatever. Ideas like this aren't very original, I must admit, but there are vast differences that can be seen between the two. THG is probably my favorite series up to date. I love Harry Potter, but I didn't grow up reading the books, I grew up watching the movies so The Hunger Games is probably above HP only because I read the books and then saw the movie. Haha… I don't know if I should have said that… Anywho, there are plenty of KaTo stories (not as many as I want, but beggars can't be choosers and all that) that have Cato having a history with Katniss or Cato falling for Katniss in the training rooms… I think I like the aforementioned plot more because it would take a lot longer for Katniss, I imagine (for Christ's sakes it took her to the very last book to admit she was in love with Peeta), to fall for someone and a week would definitely not be enough time. So here we go. LGI son, Let's Get It, Let's Go.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the series belongs to Suzanne Collins despite the controversies of the similarities between THG and Battle Royale. COME AT ME BRO. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Let the game begin<span>**

The seventy-fourth annual hunger games had begun. It wasn't the actual event that started the games though. No, in the districts of Panem, the games began when everyone herded into their district's square in order to see the reaping. No one could remember how the games came about or what had led up to the first rebellion but ever since, the citizens of Panem had to deal with the repercussions of their ancestors. The reaping was a day of great sorrow for two families in each district… well, except for a few of the inner districts. For the citizens of the well liked districts, mainly one and two, the reapings were a day for joy and honor. As stated before though, for most districts the reaping was a day of fear, terror, broken families, and nightmares. On this day, a small girl was called; her name was Primrose Everdeen, known to others as just Prim. Her elder sister, Katniss Everdeen, was the first to ever volunteer in the games in order to preserve her sister's life and innocence. Little did Katniss Everdeen know that this year's games were to bring her world crashing down even more than the fact that she was participating in them. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katniss<br>_**  
>I stared out the window of the train as it headed further and further away from everything that I knew, everything that was safe. I remembered what had happened hours ago. Prim, poor Prim, had been called by our district's escort, Effie Trinket. The woman had pulled the slip out and read it in a clear tone of voice in that queer accent of the capitol. My heart had stopped for the tinniest of moments before jump starting and I ran to volunteer. I couldn't let sweet, little Prim go into those games… she could barely handle going a few feet out of the safety of the fence that surrounded the outskirts of our district, how could I expect her to go into a blood bath like the games? It'd be like sending a lamb to the slaughter house.<p>

As the scenery continued to pass, the sole living victor of our district, a drunk with a foul attitude, stumbled in while holding a bottle of liquor. The corners of my lips turned down as the male tribute from home, and also the baker's son, Peeta, stared at Haymitch, the drunken victor.

"So when do we start training?"

He asked suddenly. I rolled my eyes. Really? He was seriously thinking that Haymitch Abernathy was going to help us throughout the games when our district had went twenty-four years without a single victor? What made him think we would be any different? Sure, Haymitch had probably attempted to help the first few sets of tributes he had been handed, but years of disappointment and grief was sure to make it so that we would not have much hope thrusted upon us.

"Woah, woah, woah… most of you are never so… eager to begin the journey to your deaths."

Haymitch took a swig from the clear bottle before Peeta lunged forward and attempted to smack the item out of the older male's grip. That's when Haymitch pushed the blonde down. The older male's reaction was surprising. Despite being constantly drunk, the victor hadn't lost much of his reflexes that he had probably developed from the year he had won the games.

"You little…" He took a deep breath before standing up. "I'll finish this in my room." He stated before walking out.

Peeta turned to look at me with a determined expression before he too got up and followed Haymitch.

"I'll make him come around, you'll see."

Great, he would probably anger our would-be mentor and then we would be one hundred percent screwed with zero chances of survival. Not that the odds had been in our favor in the first place but at least a docile mentor would possibly help us… an angered, drunken, mentor would just sign our death warrants and that would be the end. I want to come out alive… for Prim and Gale… but the odds were declining rapidly. With that thought in mind, I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes, hoping beyond hope that I would somehow make it out of this thing alive. Maybe not sane, but at least alive. 

* * *

><p>AN: I know, not very long, but what do you expect? Tch. Next chapter will be Cato and a little bit of a backstory to explain how the two even have any semblance of knowledge about the other.<br>If you have any suggestios/concerns/comments, please don't be afraid to leave a review. Flames would not be appreciated, but constructive criticism is. Hopefully you know the difference.


	2. And then the world came crashing down

**AN:** Second chapter… hopefully I can do this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the franchise known as The Hunger Games. The books were written by Suzanne Collins. 

* * *

><p><strong>And then the world came crashing down<strong>

District two, known to be the capitol's lap dog and main contributor to peacekeepers, was in an uproar. Today was the day many came to know as a horrid day but for the citizens of two, today the youth of the district would attempt to prove their strength, loyalty, and to bring honor and fame.

Every year, districts from mainly one and two would send tributes that had been trained since they were old enough to walk. They were trained to be champions, victors. Most of the victors from previous Hunger Games had been from the first two districts or district four. The winners, the victors, had been past careers. That was the name given to the trained tributes that weren't even tributes yet.

An imposing figure volunteered in place of a scrawny twelve year old boy. The figure wore a sneer as if he thought everyone was beneath him. As he stood on the stage, the girl next to him rolled her eyes. Being escorted in, the sneer gave way to an impassive face as a woman came into the room holding the rough male.

"Cato… you have to be careful, you have to come back to me."

Said the voice softly as the owner of said voice looked up at the muscular teen. Cold blue eyes seemed to soften as the male wrapped his toned arms around the petite figure in front of him.

"Don't worry, mom… I'll come back to you. Plus… I still have to see her… you know that."

The woman nodded as she wiped her eyes and gave her boy an emotion filled hug. Her poor boy, going into these games because he had been trained… had been molded since he was five. Others saw it as bringing honor to district two, but to her… to her it was just another way to lose her loved one. Sure, she was happy for him, she was even hoping he would win for the glory and honor, but mostly she just wanted him to come back to her in one piece.

"Please… be careful."

She whispered before being dragged out by a peacekeeper. Cato nodded before pressing his lips quickly and gently to his mother's forehead, and then he was alone.

As him and the female tribute, Clove, boarded the train he rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some tension. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I looked out the window, eyes cold and distant as Clove and I were called into the seating room of our compartment in order to watch the other reapings from the other districts. A fairly fit male and female from district one, a fox faced red head from five, a cripple from ten, a tiny child from eleven while the male tribute was almost as large as I was, and finally… no… Katniss Everdeen. The girl that I had met on accident… the girl that I… Clove looked over at me, worry swimming in her eyes. She knew that the games had just become that much harder for the both of us. It wasn't that Katniss was big or intimidating, but it was because we both had a history with the tanned girl from District twelve… I couldn't stay in the room any longer. I got up swiftly and knocked a chair over in my rush as Clove followed me out.

"Cato! Cato, you know that we didn't know… we can't blame ourselves…"

I looked down at the tiny girl in front of me and swallowed.

"I know…"

My voice cracked before I cleared my throat in order for me to speak as if this situation didn't bother me; though, we both knew that it did… hell, we both knew that it bothered each other.

"You know she did it for Prim…"

I know that, but still… I didn't want to admit anything. Katniss was blind when it came to her own well-being, especially if Prim was involved. I didn't know what to do; my whole world was falling apart now. Call me melodramatic, but it was true. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<br>**_  
>As soon as they had called out Primrose, I knew Cato was about to lose it. The girl he had been in love with for the better part of five years was the young girl's elder sister. Just as I had predicted, Cato had jumped up and, essentially, stumbled out the door as I followed, hoping to calm him in some way.<p>

"Cato! Cato, you know that we didn't know… we can't blame ourselves."

As soon as those words left my lips though… I felt awful. Here we were, careers… being trained for this moment for our entire lives… and Katniss volunteered… not for the fame, glory, or money, but for her sister. It was enough of a sacrifice to really hit you where it hurt. The games seemed so idiotic when you saw what Katniss did. Selflessly giving her life up for Prim… that was one thing that I admired about her when first meeting her. Her sheer determination left an impression on me that had stayed even as the years went by.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Cato whispering almost brokenly. It would kill us, but we would do anything within our power to keep the fire in Katniss going. It would dim from losing Cato, but it would still burn and shine and be a beacon of hope to all who saw her. That was when I realized that Cato and I had come to a silent agreement. Protect Katniss Everdeen's fire. Protect her despite the many obstacles in our way. We would be her protectors throughout this whole trial and she would come out on top. No matter the disappointment, we knew the people close to us back in district two would understand. They would understand that we sacrificed ourselves for someone pure, for someone that was a survivor, and for someone that was selfless and loving despite her cold outer shell.

Yes, we would do what our mentors told us to do… join the other careers, but then when the other tributes were killed, minus Katniss of course, we would turn on them before, hopefully, being killed in the midst so that we wouldn't be forced to kill each other… or have Katniss kill one of us.

This was our promise to Katniss, our creed, our reason for getting to the finals of the games. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, I know that I said I'd probably give some back story to Cato and Katniss, but I'll save that for the next chapter. Lolol. Sorry guys.  
>If you found anything wrong with this chapter, spelling, grammar, etc., please tell me in a review or even just send me a private message or something.<br>Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Tell me if I need to broaden my vocabulary or use of pronouns. Anything you can think of, tell me. (:


	3. The Lion meets the Lamb

**AN:**So, I normally don't do all… this within the first day of publishing a story, but I just love The Hunger Games so much that it's difficult not to over-do it, you know? Also, I don't like just reading one chapter of a story at a time; it kills me slowly on the inside. Haha. So… I'm trying to belt out the first three chapters quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own THG, if I did… well… Finnick would still be alive. TT-TT

* * *

><p><strong>How the Lion met the Lamb<strong>

It was a spring morning, clear and bright, a surprising day indeed for the people in District twelve where the air was almost always weighed down by the soot and residue of coal. It was a special day, an occurrence that almost never happened. Two victors from a few districts (mainly the career districts) would go on a tour, not exactly a victor's tour, in order to visit and see the various districts of Panem. Some brought in-training careers with them while others just brought a loved one along. Very seldom did something occur where a child would be freely allowed to visit the districts spread about so some victors, being as kind as a broken warrior could be, would allow one person to tag along. It was almost done in similar fashion to a reaping but not mandatory. If a child wanted to go along, they would have a raffle and the one chosen would go with their district's victor.

This year, victors from two and four were going around the districts. The victors from two, Brutus and Enobaria, were stern and over-powering. Brutus, like his name implies, was a brute. He often spoke of hoping to be able to join the games once more; though, there would be no way for that to happen. Enobaria, known for her vicious kill by ripping a fellow tribute's throat out with her bare teeth, had come along. They had decided against bringing an in-training career. Both agreed that it was too much of a hassle to watch over a little brat who would probably still have the youthful curiosity that was sure to become annoying.

The victors from four, Finnick Odair, a popular amongst the ladies of the capitol, joined Brutus and Enobaria. He was famous for his ability to wield a trident and for winning the sixty-fifth hunger games when he was a mere fourteen years old. With him, he brought a young girl named Coral. He was helping to train the small girl so that she would stand a chance if she were ever called to join the games. An older woman, at the age of seventy-four, was the female victor chosen from district four. She was the mentor of Finnick who would, undoubtedly, be the mentor for Coral.

As the victors from two waited to board the train so that they could head to four in order to pick their fellow victors up, no one noticed a medium sized boy sneak into the compartment. The peacekeepers had been pre-occupied by a young girl who was throwing knives around. Grinning, blue eyes shined as the owner snuck into a back room and waited for the train to start moving. About an hour after the train had started, it stopped; the small boy guessed it was to stop in district four before they headed to the very outer layer of the districts. Twelve was said to be the poorest and thus, the small teen wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<br>**_  
>I grinned as I slowly slid from my hiding spot, I was positive that we would be too far from our district to head back once I was discovered. I walked to the front compartment of the train and took a deep breath, steeling myself for the reprimand that was sure to come from Brutus.<p>

Walking into the dining car, Finnick Odair, the victor from four, noticed me first. He gave a giant grin before pointing me out to Brutus and Enobaria, my two future mentors for when I finished my training. Brutus spotted me and scowled, walking over to me.

"What do you think you're doing on here, Cato?"

I flinched as the tall man grasped the back of my neck, clearly displeased.

"I just wanted to come along and see if there's any competition from these districts for when I volunteer."

Seeing Brutus' reaction, I'm not exactly sure on if that was the proper response or not. Brutus seemed to glower at me even more before Enobaria rolled her eyes and said there wasn't much harm in me coming and in order to protect me they would say that they forgot to mention that I would be coming. They may be tough, but they also knew that I would be a shoe-in for victor when it was time for me to volunteer; thus, they didn't really punish me for sneaking on board the train.

The past victors began to talk amongst themselves as we continued on our way to district twelve. The girl, Coral, attempted to speak with me but I paid her no mind, she seemed worthless in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I saw the train rolling into the small platform that we had in the square. Daddy said that it was some kind of tour, not unlike the victor's tour. Well… he said it was different seeing as they were past victors from different games, not the most recent ones. It was kind of difficult to understand, he said that all I needed to know was that there was going to be a feast when they arrived and that I wouldn't be able to go into the meadow. When had that ever stopped me though?

I giggled a bit at the thought. Daddy always tried to get me to comply with the rules during these things, but the meadow was so fun especially since he'd started to teach me how to hunt not too long ago.

A small child, around the age of ten, ran through the square while wearing a yellow dress. It made her skin look darker and her eyes seemed to shine more than usual. Looking around, the small child seemed to be looking for someone. She huffed as she continued to run, attempting to find what she was looking for.

Half-way through the square, two small figures collided. Black hair and blonde hair seemed to fly in opposite directions as two children fell onto the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

The blonde shouted in indignation. He'd just gotten off the train and had prepared to explore when all of a sudden he was pushed to the ground by a blur of black and yellow. He looked up in time and saw grey eyes glaring at him. Wait! Glaring at him? What had he done?

"Maybe _you_ should watch where _you're_ going."

Came the huffed response from a girl with her long hair in a braid. Who did this guy think he was? Trying to yell at her as if it was her fault that they collided. Alright, maybe she should have been paying attention to where she was running, but she was desperate to find her dad who was nowhere to be seen. She desperately wanted to go to the meadow, even if it was for only a few minutes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

Who did this girl think she was? She ran into me! I wasn't the one running like a wild dog was chasing me! I'd show her to treat me like trash when in all actuality she was the one more like trash!

"Well, not only is district twelve dirty, seems like the people here don't have any manners either."

I saw the girl with the pretty grey eyes start glaring. Oops… maybe I had said the wrong thing, but it was true! _She_ ran into _me_ and then blamed _me _for the fall! Hmph, I'd show that girl that I was going to be a career and that she couldn't act superior to me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

Who did this guy think he was? Who cares that I ran into him? I was in a hurry! He should have been looking out as well; we were both to blame… more him than me though.

I looked up through my lashes and saw that the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes… he would have been nice to look at if he had a better attitude. Oh, look, he's talking now, guess I should pay attention; though, I'm pretty sure all he's going to do is blame me continuously for making us both fall.

"Well, not only is district twelve dirty, seems like the people here don't have any manners either."

_What_did he just say about me and my district? My eyes narrowed on him as I tried to reign in my temper. Daddy always said that it would get me in trouble one of these days… I guess he was right because as soon as I heard those words spilling from the boy's mouth, I balled my hand into a fist and punched him in the face. Ha! That would teach him to bad mouth me and my district! … Er… he looked angry now… like he was going to…

* * *

><p>"ARGH!"<p>

The blonde boy immediately tackled the girl onto the ground. The two were seen rolling around. Black hair mixed with blonde. A yellow dress mixed with khaki and plaid. Within minutes, Brutus and Enobaria were there, witnessing the little scuffle the two hot headed children were having. A thirty-five year old man walked up and blinked before laughing. To think, Brutus' little brat… picking a fight with some Seam girl! It was laughable really. Brutus glared at the laughing man and spoke.

"What's so funny, Haymitch?"

Haymitch grinned in response.

"Well, surely, you can see the amusement in all of this? Two fighting brats going at each other is entertaining stuff."

Brutus refrained from chuckling as he finally broke the two up. It would seem as if their stay in district twelve for the time being just got more interesting. He was sure to train Cato extra for this, but for now he'd allow the blonde to be the child that he actually was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Aw, cute little immature fighting right there. Haha. Hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter after this will be kind of after things settle down between the two. Haha.

I'm interested to know what you guys think of this chapter. I myself don't know exactly how to feel about it. I really like it, but it's certainly different than how I normally do things. I normally don't go between first person point of view and third/omni/etc. Haha… there's a first for everything I guess~

Leave a review if you think there are things I need to work on. For everyone that's reviewed already… you guys are fast. Jesus. Haha. Thanks for the great reviews! :D  
>It really makes me feel all kinds of giddy when I get positive feedback. X3<p> 


	4. Coming together Peacefully

**AN:**So… I've never been so eager to write another chapter for a fanfic… I was literally smiling at work yesterday just from the prospect of writing this chapter today. Haha. This chapter shows Brutus being something other than a brute. And it shows that Haymitch still has a sense of humor that isn't morbid. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Coming together Peacefully<strong>

After the incident in the square, a fairly tall man came jogging up while frowning. He had an olive skin tone with grey eyes, suggesting that he was the small female's father.

"Katniss… please don't tell me that you caused a fight…"

The tiny girl, who was still on the ground from her previous scuffle, looked up into matching eyes before huffing.

"He said that we were dirty and rude!"

A snort was heard from the blonde next to her while he held his nose. Honestly, it wasn't like the fight was his fault, it was that entire girl's fault. And he still stood by what he had said earlier! District twelve was dirty and obviously the citizens had no manners. She hadn't even apologized for running into him and she had _punched _him!

Sighing, the man picked the small girl up while squatting in front of her. He brushed her yellow festival dress off and frowned.

"Now Katniss, apologize to this young man."

"But!"

"Katniss Sagittaria Everdeen."

The small child gulped before looking down at her feet and scowling. That was when she knew she would be in deep trouble. If her father or mother ever used her full name she knew that she should do as told.

"Sorry…"

Cato huffed before Brutus slapped him upside the head. He yelped a bit before apologizing as well, even though he didn't see why _he_ had to apologize to _her_.

The two went their separate ways and shot dirty looks at each other. They both had the same fleeting thought. If they ever crossed paths again, the other would be sorry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I can't believe that Brutus made me apologize to that district twelve brat! I was going to be a victor! I was already in-training. I was going to be the most powerful and feared tribute ever! I shouldn't have to apologize to a brat from the mines!

I looked up at Brutus, sulking all the while.

"Why did I have to apologize to _her_?"

I almost wanted to take back that question when the intimidating figure of my soon-to-be trainer and mentor turned to look down at me, a frown on his face.

"You had to apologize because I'm sure that she was not the only one at fault for your little… incident."

"Maybe not, but she started the actual fight!"

Brutus sighed and looked down at me, something akin to disappointment on his face. I hated when grown-ups were disappointed in me… especially grown-ups like Brutus or my mom. It always made me feel guilty.

"You've got to learn… while we may be the best for the games; everyone has a place in this world. You'll be the greatest tribute and she'll be great in her own right. Once you become a victor, what if you need assistance from her? You'll be screwed kid. Alliances aren't only in the arena, but in life as well. You'll do well to remember that, Cato."

So, I should make an alliance with her? Maybe become friends so that if I ever need help in the future, she'll help me if we're on good terms? It seemed stupid… making friends with some random brat from twelve, but who knows… Brutus has more knowledge than I do because he's older… I guess tomorrow I'll try to make nice with that girl… even though it was still all her fault for getting me in trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I gripped tightly onto Daddy's hand as we walked to the Seam. He looked kind of disappointed… I knew why though, he'd told me time and time again about my temper. He also said that it could get me into a lot of trouble in the future. What kind of trouble? I didn't want to know.

"Daddy… I'm sorry… I just wanted to find you to see if we could go to the meadow… even if it was just for a few minutes…"

I whispered as tears started to prick my eyes and my throat closed up a bit. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't appear weak while walking with my daddy.

"Katniss… honey…"

Daddy stopped in front of me and bent down, wrapping his arms around me. His arms always made me feel safe… like home. His and mama's hugs were the best.

I looked up after he engulfed me in his arms and sniffled, the only evidence that I was close to tears. I didn't like to disappoint daddy, but that boy really made me angry! How could he say that district twelve was dirty? I knew it was true, but that didn't mean that some pampered brat from two could say that!

"Katniss… what if you had seriously injured him? The peacekeepers and his guardians wouldn't be pleased… I know how hard it is to hear harsh words, but remember… he doesn't know how we live… he doesn't know how difficult it is living here. Try to remember that if you see him again."

I nodded while I wiped at my eyes furiously. I apologized for my behavior as we made our way back home to Mama and Prim.

* * *

><p>The next day was yet another clear, spring day. This was unusual for district twelve and the people, not wanting to waste such a beautiful day, began their work earlier than normal.<p>

Katniss walked to the bakery with some game her and her father had killed, hoping to trade one or two squirrels for some decent bread. On her way home from her trade, she ran into the boy from the day before. They both stared at each other for a moment before Katniss decided that she would sincerely apologize for her behavior.

"Um… I'm sorry about yesterday."

The apology threw the twelve year old off. He had expected another punch and another tussle. He blinked in order to wipe his face of his shock before nodding. His nose looked a little swollen, but no big deal. The blonde then decided to tell her as much.

"It's no big deal. If this little thing were enough to hurt me, I wouldn't be a very good trainee. In fact, I should thank you. This just proves how tough I really am!"

Grey eyes blinked once, then twice, and finally a third time before a small smile appeared on the tanned girl's face. This boy sure had guts, she could admire that; though, he did seem like an odd-ball. Maybe they would be close acquaintances by the end of his visit, he seemed decent now compared to yestereday.

"You're weird."

That was all she was said in response to Cato.

Cato blinked before huffing. That girl was the one that was weird. He was a tough trainee. He could handle anything. He idly noticed the loaf of bread she carried and blinked.

"How did you get that bread?"

He asked, not wanting to offend the other once more by bluntly saying she shouldn't have had enough money to afford such a luxury in an outer laying district.

Was he really interested in how she had obtained the bread? She smiled a bit once more before going into detail, quietly (one knew how to spread word without the peacekeepers hearing in the seam), on how she had shot a squirrel or two early this morning with her father. The little boy seemed impressed with her and that made her puff her chest out a little in pride.

"Cool… so you actually… you know, shot a squirrel by yourself?"

"Well… Daddy helped me to aim, but everything else was all me." She stated.

Cato looked impressed. Maybe he _had_ been wrong about all these outer laying districts. Just like Brutus had said, they didn't excel in the games (god knows that twelve was an especially bad bet for a victor) but they did excel in other things. He blinked when he heard Brutus call out for him.

"I gotta go… um…" He was quite sure how he should leave so he added a quick, "see you later?" as he ran off. A small blush appeared on his pale cheeks as he ran off to go to where Brutus, Enobaria, and Haymitch were. It was kind of embarrassing… getting into a fight one day and then becoming civil and legitimately interested in the little girl from the seam. His mother would have a field day if she saw that, cooing about how he was becoming a little man.

Katniss blinked before smiling once more. It seemed that she had smiled more in this day alone than in her previous ten years of existance. It was weird. A little, spoiled, boy was able to make her smile despite them having a fight the previous day. Forget close acquaintances! She would make a friend out of him yet! He seemed an alright kid… despite the haughty air around him and his attitude. Maybe that was all for show, like when she used a stony face in order to hide her pain. In the words of her father, they both donned masks when the situation called for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

My mind was made up. As soon as I dropped the bread off to Mama and Prim, I would search for the little boy, who I still haven't properly introduced myself to, and I would attempt to be his friend. After getting through that façade of haughtiness and toughness, he seemed to be just like me… only he was a little more fed and rougher around the edges. Daddy would probably laugh at the "rough around the edges" part. He said I had rough edges all the time, but that he wouldn't trade them for the world, that they made me more likeable. I don't know about being likeable, I only had one "friend" at school and even then we weren't really friends, just close acquaintances that sat with each other at school.

"Mama! Here's some bread, I'm heading back out."

I saw mama walk in with Prim before she leaned down and kissed my forehead, smiling gently.

"Alright, be careful and don't get into any more fights, you understand me, young lady?"

I nodded before rushing out the door. I think Mama and Daddy would be proud. I'm actually going to attempt being friends with the boy I had fought with!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And… yeah. The end of the chapter. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I went back a re-read it. Normally I don't like reading what I've written because… well, it's weird to me. Haha. But I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter (re-reading it and writing it) and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. It certainly is amazing how Suzanne Collins' writing has made me enthusiastic about writing a fanfic about her story.  
>If you found any mistakes, please feel free to tell me so, whether it's via a review or a private message. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!<p> 


	5. Q&A' and a Heartfelt thank you

So, I just wanted to type this because I'm refraining from typing an actual chapter. Lolol.

Why CatNiss/KaTo?:  
>- It's totally obvious that my shipping (and everyone else's KaTo shipping) has grounds. . . In the movie-verse that is. Cato's obviously staring at Katniss whenever and wherever, even when others aren't looking. One of my best friends even said the same thing after I told her about me writing a KaTo fic. Haha.<p>

Katniss' middle name in chapter 4:  
>- I used the genus of the Katniss flower. Katniss are known as "arrow head flowers" so they belong to the Sagittaria family. Which makes sense since Sagittarius is an archer constellation. I see what you did there Suzanne Collins. Lol. Anyways, I used the middle name of Sagittaria because it makes sense. And it follows the double letter of Katniss' name. Haha. Katniss Sagittaria Everdeen. All of the doubles!<br>I'm thinking about making Primroses' middle name something relatable… if I bother to give her a middle name. e.o;

Cato's last name:  
>- He may or may not have a last name. I know a lot of people give Cato a last name, some of them are spectacular and pleasing, and others are... well... they should just keep it so that he doesn't have a surname. Might do a small revision and give a reason that no one has a last name. Haha...<p>

Clove/Peeta:  
>- Someone suggested this and to have a four-way victory, but… It won't happen. xD;<br>If Snow was pissed with having two victors, he would blow a gasket over four… and Seneca Crane and everyone and their mother would be dead. Haha.  
>Sorry. D:<p>

Layout for the story and chapters:  
>- I think I'll have two chapters in the present time, two in the past, two in present time, one more in the past, some flashbacks (or even do it so that the next chapter after the flashback is in the past and explains in detail about said flashback.) All very technical stuff which I probably shouldn't even bother to explain. Haha. I'm just bored and trying so very hard not to type up a new chapter…<p>

Updates:  
>- I think I'll update once a week from now on… maybe on Fridays… Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday. LOL.<p>

Um… so yep, this is just a little heads up with what I'm planning to do/what was on my mind when I decided to write this.

I love PeeNis, I really do, but… KaTo is awesome too! TT-TT  
>I guess I love my men manictougher.  
>I fell in love with psycho!Hijacked! Peeta… I guess this is why I'm not in a relationship at the moment… e.o;<p>

But yeah, if you have any questions you want me to answer, I guess I'll do one of these for every four chapters I post… if I bother going that far with this story.

I'd tell you guys my thought(s) for the ending, but I'll keep you on the edge of your seats with suspense. Lol.

Also, I just want to thank everyone who's read this story and has reviewed! I love you guys and seeing that so many people have read my story makes my heart swell~ more reviews would be nice, but I don't really care too much. It's all about people liking this fanfiction that keeps me going. (And… you know… the fact that I actually enjoy the series so much that I want to continuously write…)

Shout-outs to…  
>SergeantPixie, she's an amazing writer! You should check out her story. X3<p>

R4cingToretto. Your review made my heart speed up. I'm so happy that someone thinks that my writing's beautiful. That's the first time someone's ever told me that. ;3; Thank you so, so, so much!

Jennibrolawrence19. Sorry. No Peeta/Clove. Haha.

Anon. Even though you're an anon… thank you for reviewing and actually leaving a positive review, I know a lot of anons either flame or troll… thank you for doing neither!

And that's all. Until Friday, guys! I love you guys, I hope you enjoy future chapters, thanks for the lovely reviews, and… may the odds be ever in your favor. /shot


	6. Back to Reality

**AN:** So… I said that I wasn't going to update until Friday, but… I can't help it! TT-TT  
>DAMNIT! sobs  
>So here it is… The actual fifth chapter… And this is going to have a mix of the books and movie. (As seen from previous chapters.)<br>OH! Also, I'm engaged. I'm absolutely one hundred percent in love with SergeantPixie's fanfic. Her writing style and thought process is amazing! I initiated conversations (I have A.D.D so I can keep various conversations going… seriously… don't get into a conversation with me unless you can handle being all over the place) and we realized that we're literary soul mates; thus, I asked her to marry me and she agreed~ ;)  
>Anyways, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter that I'm typing despite me trying to not update as frequently… <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own THG. All rights are reserved to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Reality<strong>

The train from district twelve had just pulled into the station as hoards of capitol people in their gaudy clothing and ridiculous styles stood cheering and waving as Peeta, with a reluctant Katniss, waved back. Haymitch had said that the best way to survive as long as possible was to get sponsors and in order to do that… well… the tributes had to be likable. The female tribute from district twelve was many things; snarky, intelligent, a survivor, but she was anything but likable or sociable. Buttercup, Prim's cat with a pushed in face, was more likable in her eyes than she, herself, was.

"Ready for this, sweetheart?"

A semi-drunk Haymitch asked while getting up and stumbling. Fantastic, it wasn't even noon and their mentor was already on his way to full inebriation. The odds were definitely _not _in their favor. She steeled herself though and nodded as everyone stepped off the train and into the sea of multi-colours and odd fads.

Haymitch, playing the ever supportive and helpful mentor role, gave them advice on how they should react in the preparation stations with their preparation teams.  
>"Don't put up any fight, go along with anything they say or do. It'll be easier for you if you listen to me, if just this once."<p>

The two tributes nodded before going into separate rooms. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I winced and bit back yelps of pain while forcing back the tears that were threatening to fall as hair after agonizing hair was yanked, waxed, and plucked out of my body. Was _this_ what the people of the Capitol did on a _normal _basis? No _wonder_ they found The Games to be great entertainment. This was sick and twisted and should be categorized under the worst torture imaginable but they just brush it off as a daily routine!

I looked up and saw one of the members of my prep team (torture team if they were to more aptly named) mumble to another member. I believe his name was Flavius and the woman he was speaking to was Venia. Their looks were like everyone else in the Capitol, odd, flamboyant, and tad bit frightening. I lifted my head a bit in order to see what he was saying to her and when that didn't work, I asked him to repeat him-self.

"What was that?"

He seemingly ignored me and I asked once more, irritation starting to show through my tone of voice. Finally, he looked over at me, disapproval on his face at being interrupted.

"I said that you might need another buff before we take you to go see Cinna."

Great, so did that mean more plucking and waxing? This was almost enough to make me jump up and stomp out into the hallway; though, I knew that I could not and would not.

Finally after one more "buff", basically they checked thoroughly to see if everything on my body was as perfect as they (my prep team) could get me without doing surgery to modify my body into the twisted sense of "perfection" and "beauty" that the Capitol held, I was sent into a separate room in order to wait for my stylist. I waited for what seemed like hours, though it was merely minutes, before my stylist finally appeared. Gold, shimmering, paint lined his upper lids and he held three pairs of earrings in each ear. All in all, my stylist looked surprisingly… normal. Well, normal in my eyes compared to every other individual I had the displeasure of seeing thus far in the Capitol.

"Hello, Katniss. My name is Cinna and I'll be your stylist. You really impressed me with what you did at the reaping, how you volunteered for your sister. I thought that was very brave of you and I'm going to give it my all so that sponsors will be lining up to help you survive."

I stared in wonder and shock. He was from the Capitol… and yet… so very different. His words surprised me almost as much as his sympathy did.

"Hello… I'm sure that I'll need all the help I can get… I'm not very likable with just my personality."

A deep chuckled seemed to reverberate from his chest as he patted my knee.  
>"Don't you worry, Katniss, I'll make sure that you shine. Now, as you may know, stylists dress their tributes up according to the specialty of each district."<p>

"But we're just coal miners…"

After I voiced this, my thoughts kept wandering back to that one year where the stylist for twelve had sent the tributes in nothing but coal dust. Oh please don't send me in a chariot wearing nothing. Anything was better than nothing, even if it was something un-flattering.

"I know, but I don't want to do that. Don't worry, Katniss, I'll make sure that everyone's attention is on you tonight and not because you're dressed in some stupid costume… or lack thereof."

Had I voiced my fears out loud? If not, then I must have grimaced at some point because he seemed to know exactly what was on my mind and had quickly put my fears to rest. I could tell already that Cinna would be a very good and dear friend to me, his words were able to sooth my frazzled nerves and this was only the beginning of a very long and tedious week.

* * *

><p>The two tributes from twelve looked at Cinna dubiously, not sure if they should allow an open flame so close to their persons. Sure, he had said that it was a synthetic flame, made for show only… but... well, those flames sure didn't seem like they were just for show. Peeta turned to Katniss and gave a small grimace.<p>

"I'll rip your cape off if you do the same for me."

The headstrong girl gave a nod in agreement, there was no way that she would be able to stand still and show no fear if there were flames so close. Cinna just brushed their concerns off and soon it was time for the "show".

Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer for The Games, had just begun to talk about district seven when all of a sudden he stopped mid-sentence.

"What is that?"

Cinna had delivered, and spectacularly, if the audience's screams were to go by.

Cato and Clove, who had been staring impassively ahead, turned their heads in order to see on the screens what the loud, raucous, cheering was for. Cato swore that his heart had stopped once he saw her. The dark haired, grey eyed girl in flames… his heart stopped both out of fear and longing. She looked beautiful in the dimming light of the sun. It wasn't that she didn't look beautiful all the time, but here, at this moment, she looked like a goddess. Clove elbowed the blonde's ribs harshly, scowling as they had an image to maintain. The tall, muscular teen gave him-self a mental shake before gulping and staring up at the podium where President Snow sat, back to being impassive; he wouldn't allow anyone to know his weakness. He was doing this for her after all.  
>Once all the tributes were gathered in front of the stage, the president stood and gave his "thanks", though everyone knew that this was mandatory, for the districts' sacrifices. He then said the infamous line,<p>

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The denizens clapped and screamed, yelling out the names of the tributes, district twelve could be heard amongst the cheering.

* * *

><p>Cinna had succeeded and then some with their grand entrance. He had delivered on his promise with making sure that they were unforgettable and would catch the audience's eye. Katniss wasn't sure whether to kiss him or kill him. More attention meant more sponsors sure, but at the same time… it also meant that most of the tributes would be ready to kill them in cold blood before The Games even began. She could only hope that they wouldn't arouse too much anger from their fellow tributes. These various thoughts ran through her head as their chariot, pulled by two magnificent black horses, headed towards the back stage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cato<em>**

Clove and I were in the back of the stage, talking to our stylists along with Brutus and Enobaria when I saw her walk in with that male tribute from her district. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was in that familiar braid and her eyes held the same defiance and strength I had seen during our first encounter so many years ago. So much and so little had changed about her throughout the years. The same eyes that held so much fire during our first encounter… they hadn't changed. A bit more resolved and a little colder, but the same inner fire burned in them still. Her hair had grown from the last time I had visited her, but that was to be expected, after all… it was roughly a year ago. I was sure that her stylist didn't want to drastically change anything about her, and for that I was grateful.

I could see Clove from the corner of my eye, staring at Katniss. My district partner's face was perfectly blank; though, anyone that knew Clove knew that she was struggling internally. It would be difficult, but we would both try our hardest to protect the girl that I had come to love. Brutus looked at me after casting a quick glance over at Katniss. He had come to like the little Seam girl, she had wormed his way into his closed off heart. It was amazing what those eyes could do. My mentor had told me once that Katniss had won him over with her grey eyes. I could only hope now that those same eyes would win over the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> End chapter! It's not as long as the previous chapter, but… hey, what can you do? Haha. I plan on skipping the room scenes and such and head straight for the training rooms after this. :D  
>As always, if any of my readers find anything wrong grammatically, please tell me in either a review or a private message. Flames are not welcomed, but constructive criticism is. Actually, it would be very much appreciated.<br>If there are any minor things that I've messed up on… forgive me… it's late/early (7:30 am to be exact and I worked an 11 hour work day yesterday) and I _really_ wanted to get this chapter published… over-publishing will be the death of me; though, a publishing company would be happy to have me as a writer if I'm writing about something I love (once I start I can't stop. Lolol.) So yes, if there are any mistakes, please tell me. If some things don't add up, tell me and I'll go back a fix the problem! :D  
>Night guys~ :3<p> 


	7. Hell on Earth

**AN:** So I was typing a chapter before this one… and realized that I had got it all wrong. Haha. The interview comes after some of the training… and… my time line details are all kinds of backwards. and yeah, so I started working on this one despite being half way done with the interview chapter. Gah! Haha.  
>Anywho, it's time to get this show on the road. I want to thank all my readers and all my reviewers. You guys help me stay motivated. Also, I want to give big thanks to my fiancé lol. Go check out her story if you haven't already, "In Another World"! It's a real tear jerker. Less than 3~ <p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: As always, I do not own The Hunger Games. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hell on Earth<strong>

It was the day where the tributes were to gather together in order to train. In some eyes it was a good chance to check on the competition, to Katniss it was a physical hell on earth. She would have to see her closest friend, other than Gale, and the boy- no, man, whom she had fallen so deeply in love with in her youth. Normally, seeing them would be a cause of celebration and jubilee, but now… it was painful and the feeling was magnified by the fact that they would not be able to speak. They would have to mock each other while glaring, or sneering in Cato's case. Despite all that was going on, Katniss couldn't help the small, miniscule, smile that made its way onto her face. Cato would sneer while Clove would glare, it was just so… them.

Haymitch gave counsel to the two tributes. He told them not to show off, to stay under the radar. It would give them a bigger advantage in the arena if no one knew what to expect of them.

Haymitch looked at Katniss and sighed. He'd known about her and the boy from two, hell, almost everyone knew about those two. He figured it out a few days after the two had the scuffle in the square, had realized that they were going to somehow beat the odds of two vastly different districts coming together. He had hoped and prayed to whatever deity who would listen that this year's games wouldn't have the two meet, but the odds were never in his favor, ever. So he'd done his best to steel her for what was to come, had done _his _best to not over react. The small seam girl had grown up into a tough woman though. While watching the reaping of district two, she didn't let the fact that it phased her show, just as he was sure Cato had kept his composure in public. It was a modern day Romeo and Juliet. He remembered, vaguely, on how the Capitol's people had a "retro" phase and decided that Romeo and Juliet was the new "thing" for that year, apparently it was a tragedy from way before the Rebellion, before the Capitol had even come into power. Well, it seemed as if the star-crossed lovers' fad would come back with a vengeance… if the two would allow it; though, he knew that they wouldn't. They would be indifferent towards each other the whole time and he knew that it would slowly kill them. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I barely listened to Haymitch as he told us that we should avoid what we were good at and start with things that we would really need. Knot tying, identifying edible plant life, and various other things were what he told us to focus on. I had edible plant life down from when my father had written a book on different herbs and plants that could be used to make either medicines or eaten for when it was a particularly bad day in the seam and hunting had led to less than fruitful results. I would focus on knot tying since Gale was the one to always set traps and snare, that's not to say that I didn't know how… I just wasn't as good as Gale and hopefully training would give me an edge, a small one but an edge nonetheless.

Once we all entered the training room, I kept my eyes focused on a spot on the wall opposite to us. It wouldn't do to let my eyes fly over to where the district two tributes stood. Clove… always holding a knife or two in her hands as she gave a smug smile, Cato… his arms were crossed as he looked at Peeta and I in a cross manner. I knew it was an act, but I would give anything to throw myself at him and Clove, they had become my closest friends and confidants while growing up. Somehow they always visited each year during the tours… always stayed longer than I thought possible, even after the victors left. It hurt to know that I would have to go against those two and only be able to help one of them survive. I knew Clove would vote for Cato or I, and I knew Cato would vote for Clove or I, but I had come to a decision, I would help Cato survive. His mother needed him, his brother had died in a previous year because of the games and I knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the both of them gone, both taken from her by the Capitol. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

When the metal doors slid open in one fluid motion, I had to keep myself from going over to Katniss and spinning her around like I normally did when first seeing her. It wouldn't do to have everyone target her because she knew me; they would no doubt try to use her as a weakness against me. Glimmer, the tribute from one, seemed to already have it in her mind that I would come to her if I got too sexually frustrated, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't betray my Katniss like that and I knew that Clove would castrate me if I even thought about it. Clove and Katniss had fought just like Katniss and I had when they first met, but soon after they hit it off when Katniss snuck us out to the meadow and showed us how she could use a bow. Clove had told me on the way back to district two that she had respect for the tiny girl who provided for her family.

I crossed my arms and forced myself to glare at the girl with fire in her eyes. I didn't have to pretend to glare at her district partner. I had heard from Gale one year that the baker's son was in love with my Katniss, not that it did him any good because Katniss was oblivious to any sort of attention unless it was negative. That thought almost brought a smile to my lips before I quickly crushed any chance of it shining through; luckily, Glimmer had just waltzed up to us and sneered at Katniss.

_Don't. Ring. Her. Neck._

That was all I could think as this girl glared at what was mine. She had no right to glare at Katniss. I'm sure she was just doing it because Clove and I were glaring and/or sneering at her… and I'm sure that the way the audience had been taken with the two from twelve had bruised her ego. No skin off my back, in fact, it helped my plans to save Katniss. The more she shone, the more sponsors she would gather, and the longer she would last before finally she came out on top as victor. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I stood next to Cato, speaking with him in hushed tones before he turned to the doors. Katniss and that bread boy walked out with their mentor. I masked my emotions and glared at the two. Normally, if this were any other time, I would run up to her and push Cato out of the way before he had a chance to spin her around, but now… now was no time to be friendly. It hurt, the most I'd ever been hurt emotionally was when my father had given me to the Academy in order to be trained as a career. He had told me that I was useless and if I were a career then at least I could be somewhat useful if I made it through the years in order to become a tribute.

Slowly, my fake glare became a real one as the blonde from district one came up to us and started to talk. I could care less about what was coming out of her mouth, but it rubbed me the wrong way when she sneered at Katniss. I knew it was only natural, careers normally went after the weak and district twelve was known to be one of the weakest, but not this year. No, this year at least one of their tributes would last until the very end and come out victorious, I would never forgive Katniss if she died within the first few hours… that's not to say that she wouldn't be the victor, but if she did somehow die, I would bring her back to life and kill her myself. 

* * *

><p>Haymitch left the two tributes and went back into the elevator, sighing as he leaned against the wall once the doors were closed. He needed a drink, and fast. This was all getting to be too much. Why did the little seam girl have to worm her way into everyone's hearts? Was it too much to ask to have no sentimental attachment to one of the two tributes from district twelve? Peeta seemed like a nice kid and he wanted to be equal with them, but he knew that Katniss would always win out, he was biased and he felt bad for the poor baker's son who probably wouldn't last longer than a day, if that. Well, he might as well play the friendly tributes up so he could at least feel slightly better about Peeta. <p>

* * *

><p>Katniss and Peeta walked together around the training room after being told, as a group, that the best way to survive was to go to the plant life identification station. Apparently most tributes died from dehydration and drastic climate changes, not that it really surprised her. She had an unfair advantage if you will, she had learned to hunt from a young age and circumstances had forced her to rely on the earth and its creatures to survive.<p>

Walking to the knot tying station, she began to fumble with the rope after the trainer stationed there showed her a simple knot that would tangle a tribute up and lift them into the trees. It would be handy not just for the other tributes, but for food as well.

Peeta tried his hand at it when Katniss was praised for being a quick study. He continued to fumble before Katniss sighed and grabbed his hands in order to show him how to properly tie the knot. If this was the best he could do at knots… well, if they did team up in the arena, she would be the one to gather all the food.

The pair split up for a while after that. Katniss wasn't able to handle being together with the other while tensions ran high. She looked over at the other tributes and winced when she saw, she believed the tribute was from seven, fall onto the floor while trying to cross the padded floor via monkey bars. Turning her attention to district one's female tribute, she frowned at the blonde's performance with a bow and wished that she could get her hands on the weapon and show her how to use it.

Shaking herself from staring (or glaring), she looked over to where Cato was slaying dummies left and right. Quickly turning her head, she stared at Clove. Looking at either of them at the moment was painful, but she'd rather look at Clove, not Cato. As always, Clove's accuracy with knives was painfully obvious. She hit the dead center of the dummies chest every time and it made her feel sorry for any tributes that came across her in a fight, the poor fool wouldn't last five seconds.

Finally, it was dinner and so everyone went to their respective floors in order to eat and have a good night's rest. Three more days and it would be time for their private sessions with the game makers in order to be judged and then scored based on how impressed the game makers were. She could only pray that there was a bow in the midst of the room so that she could impress them enough to give her a fighting chance. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So… yep. :D That's the end of this chapter. The next two chapters are going to be in the past. I won't go through the entirety of their past and such, you won't see every year, just the important highlights; though, I am going to continue from the previous chapter "Coming together peacefully". Half-way through there'll be a time skip and stuff maybe… or I might just have the next chapter close out on the first visit and the one after will be a time skip. Haha, who knows? xD;


	8. The start of a beautiful friendship

**AN:** I realized that I'm going to be incredibly sad when this fanfiction ends… I mean, I'm far from done; it's just that the thought on ending it makes me sad. D:  
>Is that how author's of books are? They get sad when it's time to put a close on their story?<br>ANYWAYS! LGI SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO. 

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: As always… well, I'm sure you guys realize that I don't own The Hunger Games… if I did… Finnick would be alive in order to see his baby grow up. TT-TT<br>#Odair5eva 

* * *

><p><strong>The start of a beautiful friendship<strong>

As Katniss ran out of the house, she grinned. She was never good at making friends because she was "hard to approach" according to the mayor's daughter, Madge. She said that was one of the reasons she sat with her during lunch. She should have felt offended, but it was somewhat nice to talk to someone at school; though, full length conversations between the two girls were few and far in between.

Reaching the square, the small girl with grey eyes looked around quickly, trying to find the big victor from the day before, the one who had got the blonde boy to apologize to her.

"Where… where… There!"

She exclaimed to herself as she started to make her way over to where Haymitch, the soul victor in their district, was. He was seen next to the mean looking man and a frightening looking woman from, if she had to guess, district two as well. Slowly, she walked up to them. The three adults stopped talking and looked at her. The trio of victors raised a brow each while Katniss looked at the ground.

"Yes, girl?"

The tough looking man asked. He was interested to know why the small girl who'd gotten into a fight with Cato had come up to them. Surely the boy wasn't stupid enough to find her earlier that day in order to insult her some more?

Enobaria crossed her arms impatiently when the small child didn't answer Brutus. Why did she come up to them if she wasn't going to say anything? Surely it wasn't because she was in awe at three victors in the same place? That would be downright asinine.

"I… was wondering where the little boy from earlier was… I never got to introduce myself properly and daddy always says that you should introduce yourself to people if you meet them more than once…"

She trailed off before looking up at the three; she blinked quickly as if realizing that she should introduce herself to them, mainly the big man that was in front of her since she had more or less met him twice as of now.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, sir."

Haymitch took a swig from his flask before laughing. This girl would be great entertainment. He snuck a peak at Brutus who was left speechless and then at Enobaria who was also speechless. Of all the things they could say about twelve now, rude children would no longer be one of them.

"My name is Brutus."

The muscular man kneeled before her before he began speaking again.

"The boy you got into a fight with… his name's Cato and he's at Haymitch's house, if you know how to get there." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I blinked before smiling. Everyone knew where Haymitch lived; it was the only inhabited house in Victor's Village. I looked at Haymitch as if to ask permission to go to his house. Even though the man in front of me had pretty much told me it was alright, it was only polite to ask for permission from the owner of the house in question, daddy had always told me that I wasn't to go inside another person's house without their permission.

"Go kid, he should be in the living room."

My nose wrinkled at the slurred speech of the victor. It was common knowledge that he was a perpetual drunk, but to be drunk so early in the day? It was off-putting. I walked away though, not bothering to say anything about the man's habits. It was his body; he could do whatever he wanted to it.

After a few minutes of walking, I arrived at the only inhabited house in Victor's Village. It seemed kind of run down compared to the neighboring houses, but I guess it was kind of expected since the owner was most likely always passed out. 

* * *

><p>Lifting her hand, the small girl turned the door knob slowly before cautiously entering the residence. Finding her way through the large house was semi-difficult; though, she was just thankful that she only had to explore the bottom portion of the house.<p>

Once she reached the living room, she hesitantly walked to the couch where the blonde boy was sitting, reading a book about fighting.

"Hi…"

She mumbled quietly before Cato's head flew up and stared. All he did was stare before swallowing, he then nodded.

"Hi…"

He replied back just as softly. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

Had she changed her mind about fighting again? Girls were confusing after all. As I continued to think that maybe the girl in front of me wanted to fight once more, she began speaking.

"We didn't really get a chance to properly introduce ourselves… with all the fighting and then Brutus calling for you earlier today. My name is Katniss."

I blinked three times as her words settled in my brain. It was a few more seconds before they processed and I stood.

"My name's Cato."

I saw a small smile sneak its way onto the tanned girl's face. She would be pretty if she smiled more. She blinked before frowning. Crap, had I said that out loud. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

My smile turned into a frown as I opened my mouth to give a harsh retort. After all, it was difficult to just smile when the people around you were dropping like flies from starvation.

"You know, it's very…"

I trailed off, reigning in my temper. It looked like Cato hadn't meant to say his thoughts out loud, I understood that… I did that a lot at school and always got in trouble for it.

"Anyways, I came over to introduce myself… and… um… I was wondering if you would like to… play? It must be hard, not having anyone to talk to here since Haymitch and Brutus and that other lady are so much older than you."

Blue eyes stared at me continuously before they closed and opened back up slowly, a small grin then made itself present on his face.

"I'd like that… Katniss." 

* * *

><p>The two children smiled at each other as the twelve year old boy placed a book mark inside the pages of what he was reading; he then set it down on the table in front of him. Soon the two were in the meadow, playing and laughing as Prim watched from the safety of the fence. She wasn't as adventurous as her older sister and so she decided to stay to keep guard.<p>

It was such a great day that Katniss had decided to sing, the trees were swaying in the breeze and so she decided on The Hanging Tree that her daddy had taught her a while ago. Her mother had told her not to sing it, but it was so beautiful that it couldn't hurt to sing it out of her range, right?

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.  
>Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<br>Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.  
>Are you, are you, coming to the tree, wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."<p>

Cato looked at her in awe. Her voice was crystal clear and the birds had stopped singing as if to listen to her. It was the first time he'd ever heard someone sing so strongly and yet beautifully. It was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Prim reacted differently than Cato did; she went into the meadow and frowned before looking up and addressing her sister.

"Katniss… Mama told you not to sing that song, remember?"

Katniss paused in her twirling which she had started to do unconsciously; opening her eyes and frowned before kneeling before the small blonde.

"But don't you think it's just so pretty? Plus, I never sing it in front of mama."

The six year old frowned, her brows furrowed. Well… it was pretty… and Mama wasn't here right now, but she had told herself, Katniss, and Daddy to never sing it again… so they should listen to her, right?

Sighing, Katniss patted Prim's head before whispering,

"I won't sing it again, I pinky promise… but only if you pinky promise back that you won't tell Mama that I sang it in the first place, alright?"

Prim nodded quickly before hugging her sister, she then looked at Cato expectantly. It wasn't often that Katniss sang so whoever heard it was supposed to compliment her.

Cato felt the small girl's eyes on him as he blinked, he then brightened as he caught onto what he was supposed to do. Normally, he wouldn't give in, but just this time he would.

"You have a really pretty voice."

The dark haired girl flushed a light pink before she huffed.

"That was nothing. You should hear my Daddy sing. When he sings… it's like the world stops just to hear him."

As soon as she said that, a tall, well-built, man came jogging up. Katniss turned to look at the figure before she grinned and started to run towards it.

"Daddy!"

She jumped up and he caught her before spinning her around, laughing. Prim, too, ran up and hugged his legs, smiling and giggling all the while.

Cato stood and brushed himself off, feeling awkward that he was witnessing something that seemed to be private. He had planned on just sneaking away but that wasn't going to happen.

"Excuse me, young man. Aren't you the one my little girl got into a fight with the other day?"

The blonde from district two winced and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the grass.

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are getting along so well now. It's not very often that Katniss brings someone out her; she says it's her secret place. Haha."

"Daddy! You're not supposed to tell anyone that!"

Cato blinked before smiling. He had thought that maybe he would be punished or berated, but the girl's father was kind and was able to joke with him and her and make it feel like they were becoming friends. He decided that this was nice and he wouldn't mind coming back and playing with the girl every day he was here. The blonde frowned; thinking about leaving his new friend made him almost sad. 

* * *

><p>Days of running around and showing each other different sets of skills caused the two to form a close bond. Cato showed Katniss the best way to slam an opponent into the ground while causing minimal damage to the slammer's body and Katniss showed Cato the basics of using a bow and arrow; though, Katniss' father did most of the work, but the two children would still consider it a fair trade. The tanned girl would then make a promise of everlasting friendship with the pale boy.<p>

The day finally arrived for the victors to leave. Katniss stood at the station, refusing to shed any tears as she gave Cato a hug. The blue eyed boy then ruffled her braided hair and smiled.

"Don't worry, kitty cat, I'll be back next year I promise, you just wait."

"I still hate that name… and how can you promise that?"

"I'll talk Brutus into it… you'll see next year, and if I don't come… well… the next time we meet you can practice the slamming technique on me."

The small seam girl wasn't good with good-byes, but she'd say it… if only to be able to get the chance to slam the older boy into the ground if he broke his promise.

"Alright…"

Holding out their pinkies, they linked them together and grinned at each other. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry if the ending of this chapter was kind of… meh… I'm kind of brain dead. I might do a small side story/one shot of how Katniss was named "kitty cat"… but… I mean, kind of self-explanatory? Katniss… has Kat in it… which is cat… and baby cats are kittens or kitties… so… I don't know. I'm just… ask me tomorrow. X_x

If there are any issues you found in this chapter, leave a review or PM me or something and tell me and I shall rectify the mistake! :D

Also, the next chapter will take place two years later, Katniss will be twelve and Cato will be fourteen.

Also, once more, I kind of realized that Finnick and Coral made no other entrances other than in the train on the way to twelve… all of the fucks I cannot give. I love Finnick, but I didn't really plan on having him interact with Cato and Katniss… just there to point out that Cato had snuck on board. Aha…


	9. First Meetings

**AN:** Yep, another chapter. This time I'll be introducing thirteen year old Clove~ D'aw, cute little knife-happy psycho that she is. Haha. I do love Clove though… I think I like psychos… I dunno. X_x  
>Time to get to a few reviews and answer anythingrespond/etc.

**Teamgale143: ****There's nothing necessarily wrong about Katniss knowing Clove and Cato, but Katniss having any sort of bond with the two could possibly ruin what I have in mind for the future. ;)  
>Also, patience~ Haha. They'll get their mini-reunion soon enough. You've just got to be patient. xD<br>**  
>Now, LGI SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO.<p>

Disclaimer: This is getting really old, I'm sure, but I do not own THG.

* * *

><p><strong>First meetings<strong>

One year had passed since Katniss had met the boy from district two. It was that same year that her father met an untimely demise. In that horrid past year, the small girl from the seam who would smile every once in a while for someone other than family told herself from that day on that she would _only_ focus on family and nothing else. She had to focus on survival of herself and her family. Her mother had become all but a vegetable and so she took it upon herself to keep them out of The Home; a place where kids went when the peacekeepers thought that their parents weren't able to take care of them properly.

Katniss Everdeen found herself trying to sell Prim's baby clothes but no one would buy them, as such she threw the cloth down and started to go to the nicer parts of town, near the square. It was against the law to steal, but maybe she could find something in the trash. Technically it wasn't stealing since the family threw the item away, right?

It was cold and dreary day and it became even gloomier as it began to rain. The dark haired girl found herself being chased away from the trashcan by the baker's wife. She was always difficult to deal with, even when her father was alive. Holding back a sob, she sat under a tree while looking at the bakery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

This wasn't the way that I wanted to die, but if it meant going somewhere nicer and never being hungry… it was extremely tempting to just let go… but what about Prim? What about Cato? I couldn't leave my new friend behind without a word and I definitely couldn't leave Prim to fend for herself… but the thought was just so tempting. I'd be able to see Daddy again… be warm… be away from this place. I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier as the thoughts kept running through my head, the world then started to blur around me and the already bleak colours became even bleaker. All of a sudden, I heard a crash and yelling, maybe it was the baker's wife coming to chase me off so that I'd be further away from the shop? Maybe she didn't want a dying seam brat to be seen in front of her business. As that thought ran through my head, I saw a blonde with curly hair and blue eyes being shoved out the door way an angry red mark on his face. Even at their angriest, Daddy and Mother never hit us to teach us a lesson… said that we had enough to worry about without worrying about what would happen at home… though, that was before Daddy died and Mother stopped responding to anything around her.

I lifted my head, barely having the strength to, when I saw the boy turn and look at the door where his mother walked back in. Quickly, he began to tear pieces of bread off and throw it into the pig's trough before there was only half a loaf and then another full one. Once again, the blonde looked at the door before throwing the bread as hard as he could so that the loaf and a half landed in front of me. From my view point, they looked burnt; maybe that's what his mom was yelling about…

* * *

><p>Katniss didn't bother to think anymore, all she could do was stare at the bread. A few seconds passed and she gathered up her strength to crawl to the burnt loaves. Thank god! Mother, Prim, and herself wouldn't go without food tonight! She took a small nibble out of the half of loaf left as her stomach settled; she then quickly ran back to the seam and didn't stop until she slammed the door shut behind her.<p>

Prim's head shot up and she looked around, wondering what was going on. She had fallen asleep in front of a dying fire, trying to stave off the hunger that was consuming her very being.

"Prim, look, look! I've brought us food, Prim!"

The older girl whispered in excitement as she put the slightly nibbled on half loaf onto the table and took her hunting knife out and started to cut thin slices so that they could pace themselves and not overeat. Shakily, Katniss handed one slice to her sister and smiled when Prim pressed the still warm inside to her cheek. It was like a dream come true! Even at their best they couldn't afford this bread that contained a variety of nuts.

That was the beginning of a big turnaround for Katniss. The next day she went out to hunt only to run into another person, a boy who was the same age as Cato. They didn't get along at first (was she always doomed to make friends like this?) but then the two decided to help each other and split their bounty. It became a wonderful partnership that later led to friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

It had been roughly a year and six months since that encounter with the boy with the bread, I didn't know who he was but for some reason… that didn't stop him from saving my life that cold, rainy, day. My hunting partner and friend, Gale, came up next to me and nudged me with his shoulder, grinning.

"So, Catnip, today's the day for the victors and their progeny to arrive… you think that pretty boy will be here?"

I shrugged before picking up a blade of grass. I hadn't really heard from Cato since the year before… after my Daddy had died… He understood that I was grieving and that there wasn't a lot that I would do the year he visited… the year everything went downhill. I wish Cato had been able to visit sooner… I knew he liked my Daddy, almost thought of him as his own. His own father had died while in this thing called "The Nut" in district two, apparently it was a huge citadel of sorts… a freak weather storm cause an avalanche and…

"Hey, Catnip, what are you thinking about so hard that your brows are pushed all the way in like that?"

"Nothing… just thinking."

We both heard the train whistle and we got up in unison. Being hunting partners for almost two years made us close enough to anticipate each other's moves so that we wouldn't go after the same kill or run into each other. At first, we'd had plenty of accidents. Sprained ankles, two shots on two totally different ends of the same kill… it was a mess, but then we started to hunt together more frequently. I would name Gale the brother that I never had, he might as well be anyways with our looks.

"C'mon, Catnip, stop zoning out, don't you want to see Cato is here this year?"

I nodded quickly, a small smile spreading onto my face as we rushed past the fence that separated the meadow and the seam.

Today was once again the day where victors came for their annual tour. The citizens of twelve could really care less, but they still held a festival because that meant that their own would be able to be full for at least one night. People crowded around the train and stared as a tall, muscular, male stepped out followed by a fit boy and a small girl who was twirling a knife as if it were child's play.

"Cato, I know you want to rush off to find Katniss, but we have to go see Haymitch first and see if he's willing to… put up with you and Clove for a week or two."

Clove rolled her eyes at Brutus' words as Cato nodded. They both grabbed their things and began to walk when all of a sudden Cato was tackled to the ground by a blur of black and green.

"Oof!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I listened to Clove go on and on about district twelve, how she thought it would be a disgusting place. I had to refrain from pinning her to the wall. She didn't know the reason why I continued to talk Brutus into letting me go on these tours, didn't know that there was a hot-headed girl and her sweet tempered sister there… waiting to see me every year. Soon though she would realize why I kept going, and maybe she would want to do the same.

The trained came to a slow halt and we walked out with Brutus. I looked around for a minute and frowned when I didn't see the head of black and grey eyes filled with an inner fire that couldn't be doused. Where was she? I guess that Brutus saw my actions and said that we had to go visit Haymitch first. I didn't want to, but it would only be polite to ask the other victor if we could stay at his house in Victor's Village.

As I walked down the steps, luggage in hand, I suddenly felt on guard for some reason. I wasn't sure why, after all… who would be stupid enough to harm a career in training while they were with their mentor? My answer came soon enough in the form of the ground meeting my face.

"Oof!"

It felt as if I had just taken a punch to the stomach as all the breath I had in me rushed out of my lungs in one fell swoop. Turning, I stared into grey eyes before a grin made its way onto my face.

"Kitty cat."

I started chuckling as I saw those grey eyes, so full of fire, narrow at me.

* * *

><p>"How many times have I told you that I hate that name?"<p>

The tiny girl asked, irritation showing in her eyes as they narrowed down at the boy below her petite body. A deep chuckle and an irritated huff could be heard.

"Twelve rat, what do you think you're doing to Cato?"

A small girl holding a knife glared at the tanned girl on top of the blonde male. This was _not_what the knife wielding girl had been expecting. She'd expected very few things out of this, for lack of better wording, shit hole of a district. Sure, she expected the dirt, the half-starved citizens, and maybe even the coal dust, but she hadn't expected a tiny figure to tackle her friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

'_Twelve rat_? Who _was_ this girl and who did she _think _she_ was_?'

I quickly got off of Cato and turned around quickly, my braid swinging around and hitting Cato's chest as he got up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, _who _are you?"

I could tell already that I wouldn't like this girl. Why was she here with Cato and why the _hell _was she caressing her knife like that? It was really creepy and I just wanted to tackle her and punch her face… almost like I had done with Gale and Cato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I looked at the girl who'd tackled Cato effortlessly was now glaring at me. It was, dare I say it, intriguing. This girl clearly didn't know that I could take her out with a single flick of my wrist, a knife lodging itself in her scrawny throat. She had guts that impressed me, but at the same time… it really pissed me off. Shouldn't she be like all of the other insects in this district? Tiny, under-fed, and close to starvation? But no… she was lithe, as muscular as a girl her age could get, and she had a fire in her eyes that showed she would face any challenge head on. I think I know why Cato demands to visit this place every year… but I had to see for myself, not take the words of a guy going through a hormonal part of his life. I would test her over our stay and if she passed, I might just consider her my friend.

* * *

><p>Cato groaned as he saw the two girls glaring at each other. Was it too much to ask that Katniss could make friends in a semi-normal manner? You know… introduce herself, talk… become friends? The blonde sighed and shook his head. Of course not, his friend had to be ill-mannered and short tempered… both of them.<p>

Katniss turned away from the grinning, knife-wielding, psycho and looked at Cato. It wouldn't do to get into a fight with that girl. Her Daddy wasn't here to make her apologize and feel bad about picking a fight with a visitor… though Brutus was... if she did decide to get into a fight. He'd be there to break it up.

"How's your mother?"

"She's as fine as she can get, what about yours?"

The dark haired girl grimaced before the trio turned to where they heard someone running up to them, yelling out her name.

"Oh, look, it's Gale."

Katniss stated before grinning as her hunting partner made it over to where they were. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath and even after he stood from his bent position he was slightly winded.

"Jesus, Catnip… you run as if a wild dog was chasing you. Cato."

The two boys nodded at each other. They weren't on very good terms, Gale hated that he wasn't Katniss' only male companion, and Cato… well Cato felt the exact same way.

"How's everything, Gale?"

"Oh, you know… the usual. Hunting, school, trading, trying to survive. Yourself pretty boy?"

"Fine."

Clove looked between the two and blinked before smirking. So it was like that? And did the new guy just say something about hunting? Wasn't that illegal?

"Peacekeepers buy from us so they can't turn us in unless they want to be punished as well."

The freckled teen turned to the braided haired girl and blinked. Did she think that out loud or was it a common enough issue that was brought up?

"Well, guess you'll have to show me how good you really are."

Katniss turned to Clove, determination shown in her eyes and the girl from district two almost took a step back at the intensity of her eyes.

"Fine, after you guys get settled we'll go."

Cato repressed a chuckle at the two and rolled his eyes. Katniss would always make friends the difficult way it seemed. He found it endearing if anything though, she had the fire to prove herself and surprise others and so the friendships would be real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And, that's a wrap for this chapter… apparently they're slowly becoming longer and longer… next chapter is about… interviews and evaluations and stuff… yep. The after that… I'll throw in some actual Cato/Katniss and have Cato, Clove, and Katniss meet and talk and yadda yadda. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~  
>I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. X3<br>Love you guys. Less than 3 all around~!


	10. The truth will set you free

**AN: **Hahaha… Or lord, help me. I'm writing yet another chapter despite me saying that I would only update on Fridays from now on. Ohgodmylifeisbeingtakenover…  
>Please, do enjoy this. (:<br>Also… go to youtube and put this at the end. watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o&feature=relmfu  
>Not necessarily for this chapter, but just in general. It's… very well made. The singer arranged and composed the music for The Hanging Tree… and it gave me goosebumps.<br>Anyways, onto mentioning my lovely reviewers. :3

**Dra9onfl7yz: I'm so glad that you liked the interaction between Katniss and Clove! I tried to keep them very much in character! :D Also, I'm glad you stuck through with my story, haha. I know you were somewhat worried when I first started. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope that my future chapters don't disappoint! (Oh, and what is this sleep you speak of? My best writing hours are 2 am – 6 am… enough sleep is never had… /sobs)  
>Midnight Blue08: Katniss' mom doesn't want them to sing the Hanging Tree song because of the words and what it means. She certainly didn't like it after Prim started tying rope necklaces while singing the last stanza and it's certainly understandable; a small six year old singing about two lovers killing themselves so they could both be free? Any mother would have a cow over that. Haha.<br>In general: I'm glad that all my reviewers from the last chapter liked how I made Clove and Katniss interact and how there's obvious tension between Gale and Cato.  
>I'm a huge fan of Clove and a huge fan of Katniss so I wanted to do them justice and not have a rioting mob after me for warping them into girls that loved everything. XD<br>And before I forget! No, Cato and Katniss aren't together, Cato and Gale are just angry that they're not the only guys in her life. It's an alpha male thing… or just a guy liking a girl thing. Lolol.  
>As for my other reviewers. Thank you so, so, so very much for reviewing! Your reviews keep me going! (… rhymes, you jelly, bro?) Please continue to support me, whether in reviews or just reading my brain child. (:<strong>  
>So, as all of you know… LGI SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO. (If you've seen David So on youtube… you'll understand…) <p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: As always, I don't own The Hunger Games. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>The truth will set you free most of the time<strong>

A few days after their very first session in the training room, it was time for their evaluations. Katniss was nervous. What if she got an extremely low score? So low that everyone would go after her, figuring that she would be the easiest to kill? Well, maybe that would be a slightly good thing. Surprise would be a huge advantage, but not if all of the careers were chasing her. She would have to get a decent score, but not too high and not too low. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

Peeta and I stared at the wall in front of us as we waited for all the other tributes to get their evaluations done. It was certainly nerve wrecking… waiting for twenty-three other people before finally going into a room with the people that held your fate in their hands. What if they didn't even pay attention? I mean… they surely would be tired after seeing twenty-three others before me. I jumped with a start when Peeta's name was called. We nodded to each other as he walked past opened doors which slowly shut after he had entered the room.

All too soon, at least that's what it felt like, the computerized voice called my name and I stood, taking deep breaths as I walked to the doors. Once I entered, I notice that the game makers weren't even paying attention to me. Scowling, I went to the weapons and found a bow and about ten arrows, I grabbed the weapon and went in front of the viewing platform.

"Katniss Everdeen, district twelve."

That got their attention and I notched an arrow. Breathing slowly, I aimed before firing. It was way off target… how did that happen? I never missed. The game makers laughed before going back to their conversations, I probably looked like a fool.

Notching another arrow, I pulled back until the string was taut. The bow was different from the one's my Dad made so it took me a few tries before I got to the dead center of the target. I looked up and smiled before it was quickly wiped off my face. They were all paying attention to a pig! A pig held more interest than a score that could decide my fate! Not that it should be a big surprise, really… this was the Capitol's people we were talking about.

Looking around, I noticed that the pig held an apple in its mouth. Notching the arrow I had grabbed from a rack, I aimed and let the arrow fly. Screams were heard as the apple was pinned to the wall behind (or in front) of everybody.

"Thank you for your consideration."

And with that I bowed and began to stalk out of the room, almost forgetting to place the bow back in its original place. 

* * *

><p>Effie yelled that night about manners and Haymitch cackled. It was always entertaining if tributes put the game makers in their places! Hell, he wished that he would have done the same thing when he was a tribute!<p>

Soon enough, Caesar Flickerman appeared on television in order to give all of the tributes scores. Everyone cheered and congratulated Peeta when his score of eight appeared.

"And now, for Katniss Everdeen."

Everyone waited with bated breaths and Katniss mentally prepared herself for a low score, or maybe even a zero… was that even possible? She'd soon find out.

"With a score of… eleven."

It seemed that even Caesar was surprised at how the district twelve girl had beaten everyone's scores, even the careers from one, two, and four.

Cinna stood and raised his glass, grinning.

"To Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" 

* * *

><p>A day had passed since the revealing of the scores and only a few days after the tribute's parade before Katniss found herself frowning once more because they were, yet again, being shoved into formal attire in order to try to gain attention from sponsors in the form of an interview. She bit her bottom lip and worried it with her teeth. She had told Cinna that she would fail him. The stylist had made her look beautiful once again, but it would all be for naught since she had the "personality of a rock", at least in Haymitch's very own, drunken and slurred, words. Gold lined eyes seemed to hold amusement before the owner put a hand gently on her cheek.<p>

"They'll love you, just like I do. You'll be able to worm your way into their hearts and make them like you. Don't count yourself out just yet; after all, you made me like you."

The girl one fire began to protest, worry began to sink even deeper into the pits of her stomach.

"I wasn't trying to make you like me, Cinna…"

He grinned as if that were the answer to all of life's problems.

"Exactly, now go wow them, girl on fire. Show them all what you showed me." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I began walking somewhat clumsily in the heels that were placed on my feet. Why would anyone want to wear these things in the first place? My first few steps were unsure and I wobbled a bit before I finally got the hang out it. Thank you Effie for putting me in even taller heels and making me practice on our floor for the better part of the night and morning.

All too soon the interviews were happening. The girl from one, Glimmer if I recalled correctly, seemed to capture the crowd's attention with her sex appeal; though, I'm pretty sure that's all she had going for her, career or not. After all, she couldn't even properly wield a bow. The boy from her district came off as smug but also had a sense of humor, morbid as it was, which Caesar was focusing on and attempting to make it not as morbid. After their allotted time limit of four minutes each, it was time for district two's interviews.

Clove walked up, her hair done in an odd fashion and I could tell that she was not pleased about it. Despite coming from an inner laying district, she would much rather just throw her hair up quickly and effectively. I could see her train of thought right now. This was not a quick and effective hairstyle. Her train of thought would be funny if her hair, the reason for the thoughts, hadn't been done in honor of The Games. After Clove finished her interview I could tell that she was going to use the façade from when I first met her: knife happy, psychotic, and cut-throat.

Finally, as Clove left the stage, I felt my heart give a painful squeeze. It was Cato's turn and I did my best to seem as aloof as possible. The Cato I knew and the Cato that he showed Panem… they were so different but alike. Both could be cocky and blood-thirsty, but there was something else that was there… I'm sure no one in the Capitol would see it, but me… I saw it. He was using his mask. I knew that Clove and Cato would watch the reapings, it was mandatory on the train ride from the districts, and I knew that it tore all three of us apart… knowing that we would have to face each other.

I zoned out for a while before coming back in time to see the small girl from eleven walk onto stage. There was a small pang in my heart as my throat closed up. She was so similar to Prim that it disgusted me that no one went up for her. She was young and sprite-like. I smiled a bit when she told everyone not to count her out, that she was difficult to catch. If I had to liken her to anyone back from home, it would be a mixture of Prim and I. She was tougher than Prim, she seemed like she would be able to think her way out of tough situations and use the terrain to her advantage, like me, but at the same time… she was so soft spoken and seemed shy that her attitude reminded me of my darling little sister who was probably at home, crying her eyes out into Buttercup's ugly fur coat.

Finally, after the small girl, Rue that was her name I vaguely recalled from when Caesar had introduced her, the big male tribute from her district came up. Very few words came from his mouth before the buzzer went off, signaling that it was my turn to go on stage. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

When it was time for district twelve's interviews, I couldn't stop my eyes from widening at the sight of her. Her stylist certainly knew how to make her best features stand out. The colours of her dressed seemed to flow every time she took a step. It was like a flame not only surrounded her body, but _was_ her body and she was a goddess of fire. Clove didn't even bother to elbow me as I stared at her openly, she herself couldn't keep her eyes off of Katniss.

I could tell that everyone was stunned into silence as Caesar asked her a question. The audience shook from their stupor when Katniss, sweet, darling, Katniss, stared at the host with a blank face.

"Huh?"

Caesar joked and said that someone was a little nervous, but I could care less. She was stunning. I blinked a few times, very slowly, as I tried to keep her image burned in my head as my face went back to being closed off and my eyes became cold. I hated this… pretending that I could care less about anyone but myself… maybe if it had been anyone other than Clove and Katniss I wouldn't have to pretend, but the Capitol… even unknowingly they were able to cause the tributes and their loved ones to suffer.

As I composed myself more, Katniss stood and started to twirl. Even more, my heart began to pound as I saw her dress come alight in those flames from the night before. Clove, I could see from the corner of my eye, bit her bottom lip as the radiance of the girl with fire in her eyes became even more radiant in front of all of Panem. 

* * *

><p>As soon as Katniss' interview was over, she walked back stage where Haymitch caught her by the elbow and smiled.<p>

"You were great, Sweetheart. Oh, and nice dress."

The mentor of district twelve then turned to Effie Trinket who had joined Katniss and gone on and on about how beautiful she was and how great she did.

"Yours… yours not so much."

Effie glared at him before the trio turned to look at the screen where Peeta was joking along with Caesar, asking the interviewer if he smelled like roses. When all the playful bantering was over Caesar asked a question that caught everybody's attention.

"So, Peeta, is there a special girl you have your eye on back home?"

Peeta laughed, his blue eyes seemed dull in comparison to the smile he was giving as he shook his head.

"Aw, come now, with your looks, surely there's a girl back home! Am I right or am I right, people?"

He asked the audience the question this time and everyone cheered.

"Well, there is this one girl… but I'm pretty sure that she didn't even recognize me until the reaping."

Caesar frowned as the audience aww'ed, showing their sympathy.

"Well, I tell you what, Peeta. You go into the games and you win them, and when you go home, she'll _have_ to go out with you."

The baker's son gave a pained expression before smiling grimly.

"I don't think that'll work, Caesar."

"And why ever not?"

"Because… because she came with me."

People seemed to cry out in agony at the revelation of who Peeta had his eye on from back home. 

Katniss narrowed her eyes as her face flushed and her hands shook in barely concealed rage. How dare he? First she finds out that wants to train alone after seeing her score and then he says that he likes her? As those thoughts were running through the hot-tempered girl's head, the buzzer went off.

"Well, I wish you all the luck, Peeta. I think we all do."

Everyone in the audience nodded their heads and clapped as Peeta shook Caesar's hand and left the stage. The boy with the bread was feeling nervous, how would Katniss react to his confession? He guessed that he would find out soon enough. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

My eyes narrowed into slits for the briefest of seconds as Clove's body tensed beside mine. That boy would _die_ within the first few minutes of the game! As _soon_ as we reached the arena and the countdown finished… I would bask in his blood. How _dare _he confess to the whole of Panem! I knew he'd had feelings for Katniss, Gale had told me last year… I just didn't think he'd be _stupid _enough to confess on national television!

I clenched my hands into fists so that the fabric bunched up and I took deep breaths. It wouldn't do to go on a rampage. Not only would I lose sponsors, but I would probably be dealt with if I harmed a single fucking hair on that asshole's head before the games even began. Two more days and I would be able to see the life fleeting from those blue eyes of his, his face turning pale from blood loss as I severed his head from his body. His body would then crumple to the ground as I enjoyed my first kill. There was no doubt in my mind that _he _would be the very first person I slayed. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I tensed when I felt blood lust and rage rolling off of Cato's body. He wasn't the only one that donned those feelings though. I would gladly immobilize the baker's son, maybe pin him to the ground with one of the knives they were sure to have at the cornucopia.

I could picture it now… he would be running away as I and the rest of the career pack went for the good weapons in the very mouth of the giant object… I would then run after him and throw a knife, nicking his leg as he fell from the wound and the unexpected object being hurled at him, I would throw yet another knife and pin his clothing securely to the ground. Afterwards, Cato would come up with a sword and slice that head off of his shoulders.

Shivering, I felt a sliver of pleasure run up and down my spine. I wasn't always blood thirsty, but this concerned Katniss… my only female friend and Cato… a brother in everything but blood. The two were meant for each other, they brought out the best in the other. Anyone who got between the two would find themselves… lacking body parts. 

* * *

><p>As the two tributes from twelve entered their floor, Katniss pushed Peeta harshly against the wall, her forearm pinning his neck so that he wouldn't be able to breathe; a technique she had learned from Cato many years ago. Effie screamed but did nothing as she worried about what would happen between the two.<p>

"What the _hell _was _that_?"

She yelled as her grey eyes lit up in anger. A crash had been heard, but the girl from twelve was too angry to care. Just then, Haymitch pushed her into the opposite wall and glared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, _sweetheart_?"

"HE MADE ME LOOK WEAK!"

"HE MADE YOU LOOK _DESIRABLE_! And sweetheart, right now you need all the help you can get. Now, I can sell the star-crossed lovers from district twelve-"

"We are _not _star-crossed lovers!"

"It's a _television_ show!"

Cinna looked on at the three before sighing. He hated to disappoint Katniss by being on another side in this, but their normally drunk mentor was right and as such, he decided to voice his opinion.

"He's right, Katniss…"

The dark haired teen stared at everyone and calmed down slightly. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, not wanting tears to form. Finally, after giving herself some time, she opened her eyes and then her mouth.

"… do you think I looked believable..?"

Haymitch gave the girl a sad look, knowing that she wouldn't be able to be close to Cato after this whole fiasco, Snow would make sure of it. Even if Cato _wasn't_ in the games, which unfortunately he was, the hole that Peeta had dug was too deep now and Snow would see to it that one or both of them died… if not, riots would go on at splitting a pair of teenaged lovers up and that was something the President did _not_ want.

"Yeah… now… go cool off, sweetheart… tomorrow's your last day of training and after that… well, you know what happens next."

She nodded before storming off and heading to the roof. As she was doing this, Peeta was being led to his own room by his personal stylist, Portia. He had thought that maybe his confession… the truth… well, he had hoped that it would be a burden off his chest but it ended up just causing more problems. He supposed that the truth didn't always set people free. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So? What'd you guys think? :D

I really enjoyed writing most of this chapter! (… I enjoy writing most of my chapters, but… who cares? Haha.)  
>I wasn't going to add Clove and Cato after the confession, but it felt fitting. Cato and Katniss have spent <em>years <em>together. They've become closer and have bonded. Clove also knows that the two are in love. She wouldn't want the two being torn apart all because of another person. Cato… well, Cato's reaction to this whole thing… it should be obvious why he would react like that. Haha. Now, I might sleep… or I might start on the next chapter… All you persons out there better be excited~ Cato, Clove, and Katniss have a reunion and talk and rant and… lots of anger directed at Peeta in the next chapter. Haha.  
>Peeta lovers, sorry~ I love Peeta, but… this is a KaTo story and as such… Peeta must be out of the picture. D:<p> 


	11. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**AN:** I woke up with a pleasant surprise today, five new reviews and 38 new e-mails? I felt loved! (Even though one of my emails was to tell me that I had another follower on Tumblr. Haha. Still… I can feel the love!) I'm probably going to end up taking a nap after I write this AN, but I knew if I took a nap and woke up, I would forget it… so prepare for a second of this thing in 3…. 2…. 1.  
>And now five hours later I'm back up. :D<br>Now, L.G.I SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This person writing this story does not own THG… Again, if they did, Finnick Odair would still be alive. sobs #Odair5eva (If you look that hashtag up on Twitter, you'll get my account… apparently I'm the only one to use it as far as I know… same on Tumblr. Lol.)

* * *

><p><strong>Parting is such sweet sorrow<strong>

Katniss had stormed up to the roof, slamming the door. She bit her bottom lip harshly and took deep breaths, counting to twenty. Suddenly, she was picked up from behind and twirled around. Normally she would beat the person away, but those arms belonged to the person she'd love for a while now.

"Katniss…"

A deep voice whispered into her ear as a head buried itself into her neck. She choked on a sob and a shorter female came up to her, wrapping their arms around her torso while the male's arms were still around her as well. The trio just stood there, two of the three looked as if they were consoling the middle person even though all three were taking solace in each other's arms.

"If you want… I can help Cato kill him…"

The smaller female mumbled. A small smile found its way onto her face as Katniss shook her head 'no'.

"Haymitch said he plans to sell the "star-crossed lovers" story so that we can get more sponsors… If he wasn't, I would tell you to go for it…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

Brutus had told us when we had first gotten to the Capitol how we could get onto the roof top without going through twelve's floor. He said he had found it the year he'd came here and it helped to clear his head if his judgment ever became clouded. He also said that he'd been up there to strategize the night before he had left for the arena.

After the interviews I knew that Katniss would be there. She'd always been more comfortable thinking in higher places and the roof was the highest place she could go. I also knew that she would have a lot on her mind and that she would want to clear her head or take her anger out on something.

As soon as I opened the door, Clove following behind me, I saw the girl with fire in her eyes pacing around, still in her interview dress. Quickly, I ran to where she was and picked her up and twirled her around. Clove didn't even bother to push me out of the way like she normally did. She knew that we both needed this at the moment and for that I was grateful.

* * *

><p>After a few more seconds of hugging, the three separated slowly before going to a nearby wall and sitting up against it. They stared out into the city, collecting their thoughts before Clove opened her mouth.<p>

"We could do it you know… Kill bread boy and make it look like you had nothing to do with it… maybe talk that blonde from one into killing him Lord knows that she'd do anything for Cato... We could also have you team up with us… We'd last until the very end."

Katniss sighed as she leaned her head against Cato's shoulder and grabbed Clove's hand. They were best friends and they might as well take this time to enjoy their last few minutes together and in peace.

"You know that we can't, Clove… somehow I'm going to have to team up with Peeta… and we'll have to make it to the very end. I'd feel horrible if I let him die anyways, he's pretty harmless and I doubt that he'd kill anybody on purpose."

Cato snorted and leaned his head against the dark haired teen's head, eyes glaring into the open space in front of him.

"I say screw him. Screw Haymitch, the Capitol's people, and this whole star-crossed lovers shit. You're mine, Kitty Cat."

Rolling her grey eyes, the tanned female felt a smile tug at the corner's of her lips.

"And you're mine, you brute."

Clove interjected while grinning.

"Cato's not a brute. Brutus would be the brute, Cato's just possessive."

The three teen's laughed, leaning against each other before calming. They knew that these next few hours could be the only ones they spent together. The day after tomorrow would be the day they all began the fight for their lives.

"So what do you say, Katniss? Should we just let Cato, the big macho man that he is, take care of Peeta?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I sighed and shook my head. As tempting as it was, it wouldn't be right to kill the boy who'd helped me live all those years ago. I wrapped my arms around Cato and Clove and closed my eyes, wishing we could stay up here all night.

"He saved my life when I was eleven… I feel as if I owe him something… I wouldn't feel right about not paying back a debt."

I mumbled. Cato scowled and Clove just snorted. I knew they probably thought it was ridiculous that I wanted to pay back a kindness from five years ago, but even if we were in a death match, I still owed the boy with the bread something.

"If he touches you at all and I find out… he's dead. You understand me, Katniss?"

I blinked before smiling. My eyes held amusement as the two on either side of me glared at each other for saying the same thing at the same time.

"You guys need to stop hanging around each other so much."

I stated in a teasing manner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

Rolling me eyes, I nudged Katniss' shoulder with my own. It was hard not to spend every moment with Clove. We were from the same district and our rooms were side by side. The first and last thing we saw in the morning and at night was each other.

I looked up at the sky and pulled the girl from district twelve into my arms. I felt Clove loosen her grip and say that she'd be back in a half hour in order to give us some privacy. I mentally thanked my knife-wielding partner as Katniss gave an okay and snuggled into me. These next few days would be the hardest to face.

"Katniss… if you only asked, Clove and I would ally ourselves with you… you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Cato…"

"Then why don't you?"

It took a minute before the girl pressed to my side answered.

"Because… a debt is a debt… no matter how much time has passed… in fact, Cato… I have a question…"

I could hear the hesitation in her voice. To others it would just be a normal tone, flat almost, but I could hear it. I knew her all too well to be fooled.

"You can ask me anything, fire girl."

She rolled her eyes before lifting her head a bit, a small frown on her face. I could practically feel her nervousness and it made my heart beat irregularly. She knew that whatever she asked of me I wouldn't turn down, why would she hesitate? Unless it involved that bread boy, I would gladly kill him at the Cornucopia if he got in my way.

"Let Peeta join the career pack."

My heart stopped as my brows furrowed in confusion and anger.

"Why?"

I asked harshly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I knew that my question would anger Cato. It came as no big surprise really. Gale had told me that Cato harbored ill feelings to the boy with the bread… even before he'd met him. My hunting partner had said that Peeta was in love with me; unfortunately, I hadn't believed him back then. In a way this whole thing was sort of my fault… if I had listened to Gale and Cato (who had also told me when he'd visited last year) and confronted him… I shook my head; it wouldn't do to think about the past now plus… how would I have stopped him? You can't just tell someone to stop loving someone else... I mean, you could but what good would that do?

"Because… if he joins you he'll be able to survive longer. If the others ask why you allowed him to join, tell them because his strength could come in handy."

I saw Cato ball his hand into a fist. Slowly, I took it and kissed his whitening knuckles gently. It hurt me to anger the blonde, but I knew that the only way Peeta would survive would be to ally up with the careers.

"Fine… but if he slows us down…"

I heard the threat behind Cato's voice. I nodded as if in agreement. I wouldn't be there to save him, I wouldn't be there to stop any fights that might break out… surely the citizens of Panem would understand if any sort of misfortune were to befall Peeta? But then they would expect me to avenge his death once I saw his face in the night sky.

"He won't… he'll be scared and thinking that he's looking out for my safety, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Cato tensed as Katniss peppered a few more kisses onto his fist. He had to take deep breaths in order to not yank his hand away and punch the wall behind him. He would look after the bread boy, but only until a few of the other tributes remained… just long enough so that Katniss would stand a very good chance of surviving. Once the bread boy's usefulness came to an end though… so would his life. If Katniss died while Peeta was around… well, he'd find himself without a head within the next few seconds of the announcement of The Fallen.<p>

Slowly, the muscular blonde pulled his hand away and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Katniss' ear. He normally wasn't open with his emotions, he could count on his hands how many times he'd become unguarded around the girl he'd come to love. Tonight, he'd add one more to the number and after… he was sure that there would be no more.

Cato pulled Katniss onto his lap gently, his eyes showing everything he felt. Slowly, the grey eyed teen leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against the blonde's. They both closed their eyes and grabbed onto each other gently. They had shared kisses in the past, normally short pecks, but they wanted to make this one special. This was a good-bye of sorts that would convey all their feelings in this short moment of tranquility.

The girl from twelve and the boy from two felt everything that the other couldn't say. I'll never forget you. This is good-bye, but only for now. We'll see each other again. The two teens felt tears fall from their closed eyes and down their cheeks as they intermingled with the other's tears, would this be the last time they were together? No, maybe in this life, but they were sure that they'd be reborn in a better place… a more peaceful place. It was the only thought that kept them completely breaking apart. Slowly, they pulled apart, their respective tears being wiped away by the other.

"Cato… I love you."

The normally cold boy held pain in his eyes as his heart gave a tight squeeze he then kissed the girl's lips once more, pecking them after every word he spoke.

"And I love you, my girl on fire."

Slowly, Katniss moved back onto the ground before curling up beside Cato. She wrapped her arms around him and they spoke of memories of their past. How they'd met and how they had become such good friends. The first time Cato had confessed to her. How she hadn't believed him. They ended up laughing quite a bit, joking how they both really hadn't changed from their younger selves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I'd heard and seen everything. I'd told them I'd give them privacy, and I did… in a way. I wasn't there up front, but I had been peaking at them from behind the door. It angered me greatly that Katniss wanted Peeta to join the careers while she went off by herself. It broke my heart knowing that she and Cato wouldn't be able to interact at all unless it was through a mask of hatred.

"Katniss… you're too nice sometimes."

I mumbled to myself as I sat in the stairwell, hiding my face in my arms once they had started to kiss. This was a moment that no one should intrude on. I gripped my arms as I imagined the day after tomorrow… having to have Peeta with us while Katniss was fending for herself. Sure, she could do it, but the odds certainly weren't in her favor.

I looked up and glared at the wall in front of me. If I could, I'd kill Peeta… hell, I'd kill everyone except for Katniss and Cato… I'd kill myself after killing the other tributes. Those two wouldn't be able to kill one another so it'd either end in a double suicide… or the game makers would have to conjure some sort of weapon that went after one of the two… or they would have to have two victors, and knowing the president… that wasn't likely to happen.

I punched the wall with my fist and narrowed my eyes, forcing the tears away. I wouldn't cry. I would be strong… I would protect those two. I'd kill that bastard, Peeta. Maybe in his sleep… or if anything… maybe injure him to the point of having to leave him behind… have him die of natural causes. I snorted, the Capitol would surely think that odd so the best way to do it would just to end his pathetic life right then and there… at the Cornucopia.

Slowly, I stood and began to walk out, smiling weakly as the two sat, reminiscing. Cato had told me all of the stories… how he'd first met Katniss, how they'd became friends… how her father had died the next year and it felt like Cato had lost another father.

"Alright love birds, hope all the mushy stuff is over because I'm back."

* * *

><p>The two sitting down laughed at Clove's words. They said they were finished with their private moment and that it had involved punching and kicking. Clove rolled her eyes, knowing that the two were lying. Even if she hadn't seen the beginning of the kiss, she knew that the two wouldn't waste any privacy.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Scoot over."

She said to Cato as she fixed herself between the blonde and the braided hair girl. Cato scowled and Katniss just laughed. It was nice having at least one last day to be together like this… It was more than Katniss could have asked for. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine all three of them back in district twelve, sitting in the shade of a tree in the meadow as birds flew overheard, singing back and forth to each other.

* * *

><p>Haymitch stood at the door of the roof, hidden in shadows as he watched the three tributes interact. This year he had hoped to have a victor come back with him, but he was sure that if it were up to Katniss, Brutus would be going home with one instead. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair shakily. It'd be a long shot and it would cost a lot, but he'd find a way to have Seneca Crane change the game. Tweak it. He didn't know how yet, but he'd plan over the next few days. Hopefully Seneca would take his words into consideration.<p>

Over the past twenty-four years he'd seen the games rip loved ones apart from each other. He wouldn't let that happen to these two. He'd be damned if he just sat back and watched like he had been doing for the past three years. The soul victor of district twelve had given up—no, had lost hope, but when Primrose Everdeen had been called and Katniss had volunteered, he'd thought that maybe he would be able to help someone survive. He had miscalculated of course with Cato and Clove being in the games this year as well, but he would try his hardest to get at least two of them out of this alive. He would need Brutus' help of course, but the brute was a pushover when it came to the seam girl.

Parting may be sweet sorrow in Romeo and Juliet, but Cato and Katniss would not end up like those two. He wouldn't allow it. With that last thought, Haymitch made his way back to the twelfth floor. He needed to drink heavily tonight because the next few days… he would make sure that he was sober enough to get Katniss and one other out of these god forsaken games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Haha, not as much Peeta bashing as I thought I'd do, but enough to get the point across~  
>I'm not going to lie… I teared up while writing the kissing scene. TT-TT<br>As for Haymitch, naturally he'd be more inclined to help Cato out instead of Peeta. He's been watching after the "district two brat" for about five years. Not for long periods of time, but long enough. He's going to maybe… I don't know if I should tell you guys or not… okay, you guys talked me into it~ Love triangle. Bitches love love-triangles~ Just. Saying. Mr. Abernathy did say that the games were just a television show… why not add a few plot twists in order to help the tributes from two and twelve stay alive. SEE WHAT I DID THERE WITH THE WORDS!  
>Anyways, I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I didn't really plan anything through… I had a <em>very<em> vague idea of where I was going with this, and I'm sure it shows. Haha. And yes, I'm making this story more Romeo and Juliet-isque than I was planning to. =-=; DON'T JUDGE MY LIFESTYLE. /sobs  
>As always, read and review. If I've made any mistakes, tell me. If something bothers you about any chapters, tell me. Good night.<br>ALSO! Remember, in a past chapter Haymitch mentioned Romeo and Juliet being a thing in the Capitol one year. Just in case some of you don't remember.


	12. Respect leads to Friendship

AN: So, I guess on weekends I'll be slowing down on my posting. Haha… the exact opposite what I had planned on doing, but work man… I work more than I go to school. Friday (tomorrow or today whenever I finish this chapter) I have to go in at like… 10:15 am and I work until 11 pm. X_x

**Reviews:  
>I noticed a lot of the reviews sad that tearing up happened in the last chapter. xD Sorry guuuuuys.<strong>  
><strong>Anon: jfkd;asjfsk;al blub blub blub! Thank you for this review~ x3<br>CoastieWife465: I wish I could have Cato snap Peeta's neck… but… eh. I want to keep this story as canon as possible. I'll follow all the important details until the necessary split happens. (Can't have Cato die in the end… maybe.) (And… I'm totally Peeta all the way, I just happen to like movie Cato a little more. Haha.)  
>Sergeantpixie: D'aw~ Bb~ I'm glad that you like my story and you like my Clove~ x3 I can't wait until <strong>_**you **_**update~  
>Dra9onF7yz: I tried to give a somber air about the chapter since Peeta did just confess his love for another man's girl… even though he doesn't know that. Haha. I already kind of have the perfect confrontation after the Cornucopia between the two blondes. It literally just popped into my head as I was typing this response!<br>Midnight_Blue08: Haymitch was planning on having Peeta and Katniss survive as long as possible, but after the scene on the roof, he decided that if Cato died then Katniss would most likely lose herself if he helped her win the games. A broken victor is just as bad as a dead tribute in his eyes, especially if it's because of lost love… at least in my eyes. Haha.**  
>So yeah, thanks guys for all the super, awesome reviews! You guys are so sweet. :3<br>And so, without further adieu, L.G.I SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO! 

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: As stated in most of the past chapters, I do not own THG, I just own the plot and any in depthness to Clove, and even then… I'm writing based off of her personality which Suzanne Collins puts in the book. So not even my Clove is that original. sobs 

* * *

><p><strong>Respect leads to friendship in some cases<strong>

After the two in-training careers talked to Haymitch and got the okay for them to stay (Cato had no doubts that Haymitch would agree) Cato, Clove, Gale, and Katniss made their way to the outskirts of the Seam. The two "natives" of the mining district paused at the fence and listened to see if electricity was running through the barrier before they climbed under. The muscular blonde and tiny brunette followed the two from twelve. A few minutes later, the four made their way into the woods and the braided hair girl grabbed her bow from the hollow of a tree trunk before going to a tree twenty feet away and grabbing a quiver full of arrows. Watching where the girl hid her weapons, Clove raised a brow and cocked her hip to the side.

"Really? You hide your weapons in trees? How barbaric."

"Says the girl who would willingly choose to lose her life as a Capitol pawn."

Clove and Katniss glared at each other. Clove wouldn't admit that Katniss' sharp tongue impressed her, but she would have to see more before she considered letting the little twelve brat become her friend.

Gale and Cato looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Honestly, Katniss had berated them continuously for letting their petty rivalry get in the way of becoming friends and yet here she was doing the same thing. Girls, they decided, were strange creatures and they wouldn't even bother to attempt understanding how their minds worked.

"Now, twelve brat, you going to show me if you're all talk or what?"

The dark skinned girl spun around and growled softly. It took all of her will-power to refrain from tackling the little psycho and punching her square in the jaw. It would be pure bliss but she was sure it wouldn't help her case… whatever that case was.

"When hunting, you have to be patient so that your prey doesn't smell, hear, or see you."

The group of four traversed through the woods before the grey eyed teen stopped in front of a tree, she then looked at Gale who nodded back and got behind her, giving her a small boost up to the first branch. Quickly, she climbed the tree, never faltering in her footing as she continued to go higher and higher. Soon she was fifty feet above them. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I looked up and scowled when Gale lifted Katniss onto the first of her footing. It pissed me off that without a word they were able to communicate and work together so well. Slowly, I shook my head and frowned as Katniss scurried up the tree like she belonged there. Worry finally set in when I could barely see her.

"Katniss! Be careful!"

I whispered harshly. The girl with fire in her eyes looked down and grinned, waving my concern off as she notched an arrow and nodded down at Gale. Slowly, she inhaled and then exhaled before she let her arrow fly straight. We heard it hit something and Gale rushed off. It was kind of pathetic really… he acted like her hunting dog; though, maybe it was just my jealous mind that likened the other male to a dog. 

* * *

><p>The dark haired, grey eyed male came back carrying a, roughly, two hundred pound deer. The shaft of Katniss' arrow jutted out of its eye and Clove took a step back in surprise.<p>

"Tch. Lucky shot."

Gale and Katniss looked at each other with raised brows before the teen on the ground grabbed a nice sized rock and threw it into the woods where a flock a pheasants flew out. Quickly, the braided haired girl notched an arrow and let it fly once more. Gale turned to Clove and grinned.

"Want to get that? See if it was a luck shot?"

Scowling, the small girl from two went over to where the bird had dropped and blinked. Just like with the deer the arrow jutted from the bird's eye. Well, obviously she could shoot… what else did she know? This would certainly be an interesting day.

Katniss continued to hunt and Clove would inspect the kills, this went on for a few more hours until Katniss had shot two deer in total (they didn't want to have to carry a big haul back into town, especially since hunting was illegal), three squirrels, the pheasant from earlier, and some fish that Gale had caught in his traps set in a nearby stream.

The four teens sat near the lake that Katniss' father had showed her when she was eight. Normally, if it were colder or later in the day, she would have ushered everybody inside the cabin settled a few feet away, but since the day was warm and the sun was out she decided it would be nice to have a "picnic" of sorts while using some of their kill and some berries from some nearby strawberry and blackberry bushes.

Gale cleaned the fish while Clove watched Katniss build a tiny fire. Cato smiled when he saw his district mate stare at the girl with grey eyes with an intenseness that showed her opinion of the "twelve rat" had very much changed. He'd imagine that by the end of the day they'd be close acquaintances and that both would reluctantly call the other girl "friend" by the end of their visit.

"Cato, would you mind getting some more berries?"

Katniss asked softly once the fire had started. She smiled at him while asking, knowing that most guys would object to the gathering where, in their minds, they were supposed to be the hunters.

"Uh… sure…"

He mumbled, taken back by how unguarded she was, especially since Clove was around. Standing slowly, he took a pouch Katniss handed to him and walked off to pick the fruits.

"Tch, he's totally whipped."

Clove said after snorting. She sat on a log and stared at the tanned girl in front of her, trying to figure her out. Gale gritted his teeth as he heard those words and speared the fish through their bodies with sticks he'd sharpened.

"Gale, could you go help him? Make sure he doesn't get any poisonous berries? Nightlock looks like a blueberry, so… he might mistake them…"

The teen nodded before brushing himself off and going over to where Cato was. He knew that Katniss wanted to speak to Clove privately and that would be the best way to do so.

"What is your problem?"

Katniss asked once the two males were out of hearing range. Clove rolled her eyes and popped a blackberry into her mouth. Chewing slowly, she swallowed before leaning forward and eyeing the tanned teen.

"Oh, nothing… just trying to figure you out. You certainly aren't like the rest of the people in your district… if anything, you act like someone from the more inner-laying districts… I could even see you living in district two. It kind of pisses me off." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I widened my eyes a bit as I stared at the girl in front of me. It took a lot of guts for someone to be so straightforward with a stranger. I couldn't help but feel respect for Cato's district-mate. Normally when meeting someone for the first time, straightforwardness was not a trait shown… especially to someone that had the home-field advantage so to speak. I could easily just put an arrow through her eye, not that I would. But you never knew with people and I couldn't help but feel as if Clove knew I wouldn't seriously harm her if she spoke the truth. Which, I wouldn't… I would probably harm her more if she didn't tell me what was going through her mind.

"Well, I guess pissing you off is good… you haven't brought that knife of yours out since the train station." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I blinked before letting a bark of laughter come from my lips. This girl was something else! Now I understood why Cato kept getting Brutus to send him on the train to twelve every year. To think, someone from this shit hole had the guts to say it was a good thing to piss me off! Especially after seeing me twirl my knives. I wasn't psychotic, it was just a good scare tactic but it seemed as if this grey eyed girl had either found me out or wasn't scared. I'd like to think it was a little bit of both.

"Impressive. You're pretty bold, you know that? Normally people would be too chicken-shit to talk back to me. I might even say that I like you, Kitty Cat."

I saw her eye develop a twitch and how she clenched her jaw when I used Cato's nickname for her. It looked as if she were about to explode and it was highly amusing. I could tell that we would become friends and our relationship would be one of bantering back and forth. Enobaria once told me that not only did you have to be quick with weapons, but with words also. Words were non-physical weapons that could cut and easily maim.

"Not that it's bad, mind you. I'd probably kill you if you were too much of a wimp. Cato doesn't need to be influenced by weak people." 

* * *

><p>Katniss blinked at Clove's words and smiled a bit. It was obvious that Cato and Clove were close. She could understand, and respect, the fact that Clove would be hesitant to trust someone from a seemingly weak district. As a future career it certainly wouldn't do to be influenced by weak-willed people. Strong tributes needed strong influences and Katniss saw that Clove wanted Cato to be the strongest and not have any flaws.<p>

"I think I might understand you a little bit more… Want to learn how to hunt with a bow and arrow tomorrow?"

Clove blinked before smirking. Alright, she definitely approved of this girl now. If there had been any doubt in her mind it was thoroughly erased with the other's willingness to teach her. This would be a start of something great. It was one thing to have an understanding for a kindred spirit, but what Katniss had just done was an act of, dare she say it? Friendship.

"Sure, I'll also teach you how to throw a knife so you won't always have to use arrows for short-range kills."

The grey eyed teen looked at the brunette in surprised before grinning. She'd had some inhibition on befriending this girl, but it seemed as if Cato and Clove were similar and if that were true then she would be close friends with the knife-wielder in no time.

"Alright. How about we ditch the boys tomorrow in the woods and we'll do some one on one teaching?"

The two girls grinned at each other after Katniss said that. It seemed that understanding led to respect and respect would sometimes lead to friendship. Clove and Katniss could already tell that this friendship would be long and full of exciting twists, and maybe torture for the boys. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And there. It's done. I kind of wanted to rush through this chapter. It definitely took longer to write then my others if you guys couldn't tell. Haha. Geeze, almost a week… Sorry guys!  
>I've been busy too so… Friday I worked an eleven hour shift, Saturday I worked a little before leaving early to meet up with my friend who came up for Easter. :D<br>And… I've been reading a lot of physical books. xD i.e House of Night novels, Gallagher Girls series… I like action books and the Gallagher Girls series is just that. It's a young-adult/teen series. It's really good. Lots of twists and turns and unexpectedness!  
>Anywaysssss, the next chapter will be a small time skip when Cato confesses to Katniss. Bet you guys are super excited about that, eh? 8D<br>As always, if you found any issues within this chapter (spelling, grammar, etc.) then leave a review or PM me and I'll rectify my mistake! Love you guys!  
>And I loves SegeantPixie~ x3b Thanks for being there for me, bb! :D<p> 


	13. Friends torture friends

**AN:** I've just realized that I've gotten into the habit of using MLA format… dear lord. Thank you English teachers/professors everywhere…

Anyways, as I promised in my other story, an update! Woot! :D

I might go back and forth between stories from now on… I'm tempted to write a Finnick/Annie story… my friend has a theory on how they came together and it's been stuck in my headdddd. Haha.

ALSO, I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! TT-TT My friends like to distract me… and I'm easily distracted…

Now, without further adieu… L.G.I SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO~

Disclaimer: … do not own… 

* * *

><p><strong>Friends torture friends<strong>

The next day after the conversation at the lake, Clove and Katniss ditched the boys in the woods like they had planned. Grinning, they ran off as they heard Cato and Gale screaming for them, no doubt the boys were worried that they would try to kill each other. The grey eyed girl grabbed a bow from a nearby tree along with a quiver of arrows and handed them to Clove who blinked in wonder.

"Jesus, how many bows do you have?"

Katniss just grinned before leading the slightly shorter female to a fairly empty area still within the forest.

"My father made many bows… he would have been able to sell them but peacekeepers, though they over looked our poaching, wouldn't be able to overlook the fact that it would seem like we're supplying our district with weapons."

The green eyed girl nodded in understanding before Katniss showed her the proper way to hold the bow and notch the arrow. It took a few minutes before the Seam girl approved of Clove's stance and smiled.

"Alright, pull the arrow back until the string is next to your cheek, it should become harder to pull but make sure there's not too much strain or else the string with break… Now, breathe and relax, aim for the tree ahead of you… fire!"

The green eyed girl from two released the arrow and it struck the middle of the tree. Katniss whistled, impressed at how quick the other picked archery up.

"That's way better than when I first started."

"I would hope so, twelve rat, I've been wielding throwing knives since I was five. They're pretty much the same thing. Aim, relax, release."

The grey eyed girl nodded while ignoring the insult and the short brunette smirked. Now it was time for her to teach the rat how to wield something more deadly. Knives could be used as a long and short range weapon, much more efficient if you wanted to kill something, at least in her mind.

"Alright, since the bow and arrow thing is pretty natural for me, I'm going to start showing you how to use my weapon of choice. Now, stand up straight rat. When holding these knives, hold them at the tip of the handle but high enough along the handle that you have enough control so that the weapon doesn't slip out of your grip."

Clove drilled the younger girl as if she were a drill sergeant. This was the way her mentor, Enobaria, had taught her. It was grueling work, but the end results were well worth the hours she'd spent on stance alone. 

* * *

><p>While the girls were away, training, the two boys that they had left were frantically searching for them. The worst case scenario they could come up with was that Clove went to slit Katniss' throat or the Seam girl had left Clove to fend a pack of wild dogs off while she scurried up a tree. The blonde and obsidian haired teens shook their heads. Neither boded well and they sped up their search.<p>

"Katniss! Clove!" 

* * *

><p>The braided haired teen stood panting an hour later. She hadn't thought that knife throwing was going to be quite this… tedious. Every time her posture had slacked, Clove would whack her with a thin branch, yelling while pacing back and forth, pointing out every flaw she had.<p>

"Rat! Not like that! What if, a "what if" scenario keep in mind, a person were to come at you, your stance is weak and it would be easy to knock you over! Keep your knees bent and your shoulders squared but make sure that your arms are loose enough so that you can easily throw the knives! Think of it like an extension of your arm."

The Seam girl growled in frustration. It was as if the older girl was a tyrant! She was glad for the teaching, really, but this was ridiculous. Who cared if her legs were spread just so and her arms weren't as loose as they were supposed to be? The chances of her having to defend herself from a deer while wielding knives was slim to none and even if a stag came running at her, she could easily jump out of the way and throw the knife at its back!

"Now, stay in that position for twenty minutes. Let your body get used to it so that whenever you hold a knife, this will be second nature for you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I knew that teaching this girl from twelve would be harder than teaching an academy student back in two, but really! How hard was it to bend your knees at a forty-five degree angle while your legs were should length apart and your arms were loose? Sure, Katniss probably wouldn't need to use these knife wielding skills in the Hunger Games, but it never hurt to be prepared, right? Enobaria taught me that much.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples as Katniss yelped, her leg gave out. She obviously wasn't used to having her knees bent at such an angle for such a long amount of time. I guess I should go a little easier on her, it wasn't like she was a career, but knife wielding was a sacred art that not many could master and I wanted the girl with fire in her eyes to get it down pat. I guess I saw a little bit of myself in her?

"I guess you can start trying to aim now… aim for the tree I hit. Stand the same distance away from it as you would if you were using your bow… now, deep breath and exhale, move your legs a little and feel as if you were just extending your arm towards the tree and let the knife fly." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I did as Clove told me to. I extended my arm as if I was just reaching for the tree eighty yards in front of me while releasing the knife with force. I heard a 'thunk' and looked at where the knife had landed. It wasn't exactly where I had pictured it, a little higher than where I had intended, but I was proud that I even came that close. In all honesty I was expecting the weapon to fly at a different tree.

"Nice, rat. I think you'll be even better once you get your stance down."

I groaned internally. Really, I should just start calling her Drill Sergeant Clove… the title certainly fit when she was teaching; though, I guess that was okay seeing as she was a very apt teacher.

Relishing in my small victory (granted it was over an inanimate object) I winced when I heard the voices of Cato and Gale screaming. Looks like the boys had finally caught up with us… I was kind of worried that it took them more than two hours to do so though. Really, if we were in any serious danger we would surely be mortally wounded or dead by now. As I thought these things, a small grin found its way onto my face, why not give them a good scare?

"Clove… since the boys have caught up… why not have a little bit of fun?"

* * *

><p>Clove looked at the other girl before smirking. She liked how the other thought and it just solidified her thoughts from the previous day, they would get along just fine now.<p>

"What'd you have in mind?"

Katniss leaned forward and whispered into the other's ear. The older of the two grinned, her eyes gleaming in sadistic delight. Oh, this was going to be perfect~

* * *

><p>The two males rushed into the clearing that the two girls were in, both yelled in shock. The sight in front of them was horrifying. It looked as though Katniss had shot an arrow through Clove's heart and Clove must have thrown a knife just in time to hit Katniss' stomach. There were dark patches surrounding the entrance of the weapons, blood.<p>

"KATNISS!"

"CLOVE!"

The two boys yelled out their respective district mate's names and ran up to the two that were on the ground. Cato leaned down and tried to feel Clove's breath but there was none while Gale did the same for Katniss. No air passed through their nose or mouths. The two stood in shock afterwards before Gale's eyes narrowed, he then plugged Katniss' nose. The small female squeaked before she swatted her hunting partner's hand.

"How'd you know?"

"I know what Nightlock looks and smells like idiot, plus I could see the small bark you'd placed beneath your clothing."

Clove sat up, grinning when she saw Cato glare down at the two of them. Sure, their prank had failed to impress the boys, and sure it had failed because of Gale, but hey, it was fun.

"Haha. Poor Cato, not sure if he should call out my name or Katniss'."

Cato glared down at Clove before shaking her. Really, did they think that prank was funny? The blonde voiced his question out loud. Katniss looked ashamed, knowing death wasn't funny, but Clove just rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. It was just a little pay back for you guys taking so long to find us. Jesus. Both of you should know that Katniss and I wouldn't kill each other. We've bonded."

Clove stood up and took the arrow out from the bark beneath her shirt and brushed herself off while Katniss did the same thing; though, the latter looked thoroughly reprimanded and apologized.

"Sorry, Cato… I just thought… well, I guess I wasn't thinking…"

The blonde from two whirled around and grabbed Katniss, encircling the small female in his broad arms. He'd felt his heart stop at the scene they had run upon.

"Don't ever do that again, either of you."

Katniss nodded while Clove just rolled her eyes once more. Seriously, could he be any more obvious? Though… from what she had gathered from the grey eyed girl, it would probably take an open declaration of love in order for the other to finally understand why Cato came every year and to realize his intentions towards her.

"I didn't mean to…"

Katniss mumbled. The blonde held her tighter and buried his face into her hair before he kissed her forehead. The small female flushed before Gale cleared his throat, scowling. Clove narrowed her green eyes at the male from twelve. Sure, the road for Cato and Katniss was a long-winding one, but did the male rat have to be such a… cock block? She could already tell it would be a while yet before Cato would be able to confess to Katniss and she couldn't help but think to herself that this was his form of torture for her. What Clove wouldn't give to yank that Gale boy away right now just so that Cato could man up… but there was always the future to look towards, right? With that last thought, the green eyed girl smirked and distracted everybody, saying they should go back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Not my best chapter, but… really can't wait until the arena and cornucopia!  
>For anyone that thought I had abandoned this story, I haven't. xD;<br>I love you guys for sticking with me~ I'm going to upload another chapter! (CORNUCOPIA?)  
>Haha.<br>The next chapter should be up in a day or two! :D LESS THAN THREE! (Now time to go celebrate a birthday~!)


	14. Let the blood bath begin

**AN: **WOOOOOOOH, Another chapter! The one you've all been waiting for! Arena entrance and blood bath scene! Yayayayyy! :D  
>Not going to do what I normally do because I'm so excited! <p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own, never will… <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let the blood bath begin<strong>

It was the day all the tributes had waited for, the day they had all dreaded. The tributes from twelve paced their respective rooms. Haymitch knocked on Katniss' door and waited before entering. He saw the slender female worrying her bottom lip and he stepped up to her before putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Alright, sweetheart… today's the day… Are you ready?"

Of course he knew the answer to the question. Of course she wasn't ready, nobody ever was. The grey eyed girl shook her head, taking deep breaths in order to remain somewhat calm. The previous night on the roof had been on her mind the entire night, she couldn't sleep and she doubt that she would be able to hold down any form of sustenance; though, she knew that she would need something in order to survive at least the first day of the Games.

"There's sure to be a bow there, but don't go after it."

Katniss nodded her head as past victor and tribute made their way to the aircraft. Haymitch turned towards her and tucked a stray lock behind her ear and sighed. This would be one hell of a trial for the both of them, but he would be sure to keep her alive.

"Find water first, then shelter as close as possible to the source but not too obvious."

"I know…"

"Stay alive, sweetheart."

And with that, Katniss walked towards the aircraft, never once looking back to her mentor who was worrying. As Katniss made her way to the object, a ladder dropped down and she put her hand on it, preparing to climb. Well, she had, but an electric current froze her in place as she was lifted into the carrier and had a needle plunge into her forearm where a glow was seen.

"This is your tracker; it'll tell us whether you're dead or not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I looked at my fellow tributes and tried not to stare at Clove or Cato. I had chanced a peek and Clove had been smirking, of course, while Cato just sneered. Biting my bottom lip, I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. About thirty minutes later, I felt the aircraft land and we were escorted by peacekeepers to individual launch rooms.

Slowly, I raised my head and paused, seeing dark hair and gold lined eyes. Cinna was here and he was just about the only person who would be able to calm me at this moment. Rushing forward, I felt the tensed muscles of Cinna's arms and clenched my hands into the material of his shirt, holding back a sob.

"Shhh… Everything will be alright… I can't bet, but if I could… my money would be on you."

Slowly, he pinned my token to a jacket that was provided. The token that Madge, my best female friend… well, my only female friend really back home, had given to me before I had been whisked away onto the train to the Capitol. I looked up at him, tears at the corners of my eyes, and thanked him quietly.

"It barely passed inspection… be safe, girl on fire… Now go."

He pushed me towards the glass tube. My breath caught in my throat as I looked back, seeing Cinna nod slowly, his eyes betraying his outward appearance. We were both torn up about this and I tried to appear strong as I reluctantly walked towards the cylinder. Once I was inside, it sealed shut and quickly, I turned around and stared at Cinna before the platform I was on began to rise.

* * *

><p>All of the tributes appeared on platforms at the same time. Their eyes became squinted as the tributes attempted to adjust to the sudden brightness. Quickly, all of the tributes began to look around, trying to plan escape routes or routes towards the Cornucopia and how they would be able to avoid the initial blood bath that happened every year.<p>

Katniss eyed the bow and arrow, Haymitch's words flew from her mind before she caught Peeta's eye. It looked as if he was shaking his head, but she would never be certain as at that time, the gong rang. The dark haired teen froze, trying to look for the bows as one by one the other tributes were being taken down quickly. Mentally cursing the boy from her district, she quickly ran to a nearby back-pack. It wasn't an ideal colour for camouflage, it being orange an all, but the Seam girl would adapt and cover it with mud when she had the chance.

As the lithe teen began to make her way towards the woods, the male tribute from nine tackled her, trying to take her bag away when suddenly he stilled, a knife jutting from the base of his head. Clove stared at her, her green eyes hard as she prepared another knife. Katniss took that moment to get up quickly and lifted her pack over her head and she felt the knife dig into her backpack. Quicker than ever, she rushed forward into the foliage where she then collided with the girl from district five, the girl she'd dubbed "fox face" because of her sly looks. The two females stared at each other in, at first, fear and then shock before the one from five took off. Katniss took this as her queue to run as well and she did, stumbling as she did so.

* * *

><p>As the death toll rose at the Cornucopia, Cato looked for the baker brat. Spotting him, he stalked over to his would-be prey and pinned Peeta to the Cornucopia, his forearm digging into the other boy's throat just like Katniss' had done a few days prior to the actual start of the games. Slowly, the more muscled teen leaned forward and whispered into the baker's ear, the tip of his broad sword digging slightly into Peeta's clothed stomach.<p>

"One false move and you're dead... you try to run, you're dead... If Katniss dies, you're dead. If I don't like the way you look at me or Clove, your head will be rolling on the forest ground, left as food for any scavengers in the woods. You understand me?"

Peeta struggled to nod and once he did, Cato just dug his sword into the other's stomach a bit more.

"Also… don't tell anyone else that I confronted you about Katniss, if you do… I'll tear you limb from fucking limb. Am I understood, rat?"

He snarled out, his blue eyes lit up as he whispered harshly into the other blonde's ear. Said blonde nodded, his vision darkening as his oxygen was be cut off by the bigger of the two. Cato sneered and pulled away but not before ripping the other's shirt with his sword, drawing blood. He had told Katniss he would allow the rat into the career pack, even keep him alive, but the poor fool would not go without injury.

"Good, now follow my lead, 'lover boy'."

The title was spat from Cato's mouth as he turned and walked to the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I threw the knife at Katniss' head after giving her enough time to pull her pack up to protect her head. I saw the weapon stick and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the other girl would have at least one weapon on her. Quickly, I whirled around and threw a knife at the female from seven, sneering as Glimmer attempted to use the bow and arrow meant for Katniss. Her aptitude with the weapon was a disgrace and I wished that the Seam girl had taken up our offer to join the Careers; though, I knew that wasn't possible with the star-crossed lovers' bullshit.

"Tch… Looks like you don't know how to handle the weapon, princess."

The blonde from one glared at me and I just smirked. Oh yes, if she lost her temper… it would be fine to get one more competitor out of Katniss' way, right? Surely Enobaria and Brutus wouldn't mind. I absent-mindedly began to twirl a knife, a brow raised as the bitch backed down. Pathetic. Speaking of pathetic, where was Cato with the baker? I turned and smirked, at seeing both blondes walking up, one obviously worse for wear.

"So, Cato, why didn't you just finish the rat off?"

"Can it, we can use him to find Fire Girl."

I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms. It probably killed Cato to call her something that the Capitol had dubbed her, it probably killed him even more to try to convince the two from one to allow the baker into our pack. Tch, if it weren't for Katniss, bread boy would be dead by now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I reveled at the feel of the baker's pulse beneath my forearm. How easy would it be to just finish him off? One quick jab and he'd be speared through… one quick push with my arm… his trachea would be crushed. Damn the promise I'd made to Katniss.

I snarled out death threats and told the other boy to keep his mouth shut about what I'd said to him before we both met up with the other Careers. Inwardly, I seethed at calling the fucker "lover boy". It wasn't the title itself, naturally, but because of who he was supposed to be the lover boy of. _My_ Katniss.

"So, Cato, why didn't you just finish the rat off?"

I sighed and attempted to keep calm as Clove questioned me. I knew it was part of our plan that we had discussed after leaving Katniss, but I didn't feel like putting up this charade. I wanted Katniss instead of the useless baker and the girl from one who couldn't even handle the bow she had claimed.

"Can it, we can use him to find Fire Girl."

I picked up a few supplies and gripped my sword tighter. Slowly, I explained to everyone that we would begin a tribute hunt tonight once everything had settled down and after "The Fallen" had appeared in the sky.

* * *

><p>That night, Katniss found herself stuck in a tree, trying to rest after Panem's anthem blared out. She had found a few useful things in her pack. A rope, some jerky, and a water bottle were amongst the items, but of course with every good thing, there was a bad. The water bottle, of course, was empty and she hadn't been able to find any source of water that day.<p>

She closed her eyes and began to drift off, hoping to stave off hunger and thirst; unfortunately, things didn't go her way and she heard a quiet (but not quite quiet enough) "snap" from a few yards away. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the tribute from district eight. Honestly, was the girl even attempting to survive? Suddenly, she heard a group of voices and she pressed her back against the tree, closing her eyes as her heart stopped, knowing that Cato was close.

A scream sounded a few seconds later and the dark haired girl had to bite her bottom lip in order to stay silent. The voices and footsteps came closer and she made out the voices of Clove and both tributes from one.

"Did you see her face? 'No! Please, don't kill me!' Haha."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I placed a smirk on my face at seeing a light coming from a few yards away. I motioned for everyone to shut up and we quietly snuck up on the girl from eight. It was a shame that someone so young and innocent had to die, but I'd much rather have her gone than Katniss.

"Well, well, look at what we found here."

I said smugly before brandishing my sword. The small girl pleaded and begged for her life to be spared. I gave an honest sneer at how weak she was, nothing compared to us in the group or to Katniss. Quickly, I brought my sword forward and stabbed her. It was better to get rid of her than to wait until the end, Brutus had told Clove and I that desperation brought out the best and worst in people and I'd rather not have a berserker after Katniss. A few seconds later, the cannon went off, signaling the girl's death.

"C'mon, let's keep going."

* * *

><p>The group of Careers made their way away from the girl's camp as Glimmer and Marvel laughed about how the tribute from eight had begged for her life. Clove laughed along with them, keeping up appearances as Cato rolled his eyes, leading the way.<p>

Katniss flinched at hearing them make their way towards the tree she was in. She held her breath and just stared down at the group, glad that it was dark. She saw two figures, Glimmer and Cato, pause near a tree and Glimmer whispered harshly to the taller blonde.

"Why don't we just kill the kid from twelve already?"

"I already told everyone earlier, he can help us find fire girl. Afterwards, he's dead."

They continued on and Katniss slowly let out the breath she had held before she saw a lone figure carrying a spear making their way towards the rest of the group. It was Peeta, he looked fine. The dark haired teen could feel herself smiling. Cato had kept his word, not that she had any doubt. That would be one less thing she would have to worry about at the moment.

When the teen in the tree was sure that the Career pack had left, she said a soft 'thank you'. She knew that the receiver of her thanks wouldn't be able to hear her, but she said it nonetheless. They'd survived day one and the beginning of two, while fourteen other tributes had been slain. She would count her blessings and hope that Peeta would survive a while longer for she had no doubt that Cato and Clove would survive until at least the final four.

With those thoughts in mind, the slate-eyed girl closed her orbs and slowly fell into a light slumber. Deep enough that she would be well rested but light enough that should the need arise, she would awaken easily and be able to have enough time to untie the knot of the rope holding her in place on the branch and make a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thus the end for the first day/beginning of day two of the games. I used the movie part for how many tributes were killed. (Movie: 14 Books: 11)

Any questions or concerns leave a review or PM me~

To all the people who've reviewed… BLUB BLUB BLUB~! I love you guys! TT-TT LESS THAN 3s ALL AROUND.

Now, this is just something random, so… ignore it if you want. My friend and I were texting about THG… and…

H: HIDE YO KIDS  
>L: HIDE YO SISTERS HIDE YO BAKERS THEY BE REAPIN EERBODY OUT THERE<br>H: HIDE YO PAST VICTORS CAUSE NO ONE'S SAFE THIS QUARTER QUELL  
>L: ESPECIALLY IF YOUS A HOTTIE YOU GON BE A HO<br>I love her. xD She's the only one who'll deal with my Hunger Games shenanigans. xD


	15. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**AN:** Sooo... I'm a horrible human being and I'm so sorry that it's taken THREE YEARS FOR ME TO UPDATE AND I KNOW AND I'M SORRY. I'm just grateful to have such nice readers. No one's sent me death threats yet! I'll try to make this chapter longer or at least put up two chapters! I love you guys, you mean the world to me- really.

Now, y'all already know L.G.I BABY, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own THG<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire<strong>

What felt like hours after running from the Careers and seeing them pass underfoot, Katniss unstrapped herself from her perch before carefully climbing down from the tree. What she had heard the night before had shocked her; honestly, the girl from the Seam didn't think that the baker's son had it in him to kill anything, let alone another human being.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Katniss stumbled along the forest, her lips dry and cracking. Haymitch had told her right before leaving for the launch pad to find water as soon as she could and with that thought in mind, the Girl on Fire headed in the opposite direction of the Career pack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

Gods, I think I'm dying! How long as it been since I've last had water? It feels like it's been eons but judging from the 'sun' in the 'sky', I'd judge that it's been maybe a day and a half. Swallowing thickly around my tongue, I remember setting up some snares the night before and as much as I wanted/needed to find water the inner Seam child/hunter within yelled at me to check the traps to see if anything had been caught.

Stumbling, I see a rabbit and thank whatever god or higher power there is for allowing my flimsy snare to catch anything. I may have gotten better at making them during training but they certainly weren't anything like Gale's traps. Looking around, I pray that the cameras that are rolling are focused on me as I quickly kill and skin the rabbit before grimacing at the thought of eating raw meat.

Wait! The fire from the District 8 girl's camp!

* * *

><p>Katniss hurried towards the campsite of the girl from district 8 and thanked the heavens that the coals were still going. Looking around, she found a decent sized branch and peeled the bark off in order to make a spit and skewering the rabbit meat. Once said meat was cooked well enough, the olive skinned girl quickly put the embers out and began chewing on the meat; the noises coming from her stomach dying down enough for her to be able to concentrate on trying to find water.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I think Katniss was nearby last night after we killed the girl from eight. The thing that gave her away were the snares but luckily I was the only one to notice and since I'd noticed the traps, I was able to scare a rabbit enough so that it ran in the direction of the snares. Hopefully nobody in the Capitol would put two and two together and come out with four or else Bread boy's love plan would be ruined; though... maybe that would be a good thing.

Shaking my head minutely as to not draw attention to my actions, I barked out orders and saw Clove glowering at something that Glimmer said. Sighing imperceptibly, I continued the opposite way from the snares.

* * *

><p>As all of this was going on, Katniss was making her way through the underbrush of the forest while panting. She needed water and soon or else her body would start to shut down. Stumbling, she tripped and held back a cry of frustration. Damnit! How was she ever going to get Cato out of here alive if she couldn't even keep <em>herself<em> alive?!

Looking around, the Girl on Fire tried to find a camera that she had no doubts was flying around or was, at the very least, nearby. "Water." She gasped out. Surely she had a sponsor that could spare enough money for a small thing of water... right? God, she hoped so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

As I whispered out a pathetic "water", I waited for a minute, which turned into two, which eventually turned into five. Cursing myself, I was sure that Haymitch was drinking it up back at the Capitol but then it hit me. My mentor wouldn't want to waste valuable funds on water if I was _close_ to a water source.

Desperately, I began my trek once more. I felt like I'd been walking for maybe an hour before my legs gave out and I flung my hands forward in order to brace myself for impact- that's when I felt it. _Mud_. Sweet merciful heavens I've never been happier. Mud meant water.

Quickly, I searched and searched until coming upon the source and leaning forward and taking large mouthfuls of the liquid. I held back tears of relief as I quickly rummaged through my back to grab the small water bottle that was provided in order to fill it. After it was filled to the top, I grabbed handfuls of mud in order to cover the bright, neon orange of my pack.

* * *

><p>After drinking her fill, Katniss stood slowly, her legs shaking a bit before she continued to walk in one direction. She wanted to find shelter before it got too dark. Unfortunately, just as she was about to continue forward, flames burst out of nowhere and she held back a yelp as she jumped back. cursing softly.<p>

Turning quickly, Katniss rushed towards the way she came. Sure, her moniker was "The Girl on Fire" but she didn't want to _literally_ be the _girl on fire_. Huffing, she was sure that it had something to do with the fact that it'd been roughly twelve hours since the last death and the game-makers were getting antsy. They tended to round the remaining tributes up whenever things got slow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove<strong>_

I followed Cato and scowled when I heard Marvel muttering something about "Lover Boy" and Katniss. Huffing, I paused when I heard crackling and turned quickly when I smelled smoke. Looking at Cato, we came to the same conclusion that the game-makers were pushing the tributes towards each other and I mentally hoped that Katniss wasn't the one they were pushing us towards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

After reaching a small pound after our frantic run from the forest fire, I bent over and placed my hands on my knees in order to catch my breath. I'm immediately interrupted by Glimmer shouting that Katniss is running from the other side and deeper in to the forest. I curse internally but outwardly smirk as I lead the five of us on a chase like a pack of dogs after an injured deer.

_Please make it out of the area in time, Katniss.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haymitch<strong>_

I curse Katniss' luck and look at her burn on the large screen in front of me. I mentally scowl but physically grin at one of the sponsors. I talk Katniss up quite a bit and everybody seems to agree with me that it would be a "shame" if the wound on her leg caused her to not make it to the "final four". The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, more bitter than the taste that a large bottle of spirits leaves on my tongue after a particularly rough night. I'll have to hurry my plans and talk to Seneca Crane as soon as Katniss is out of the proverbial woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss<strong>_

I look down from my perch and hold back a yelp as my burned leg scrapes against the rough bark of the tree that I'm in, I can see that Peeta is worried but what catches my eye is how Cato and Clove are desperately worried- sure, to the public they're acting like a bunch of wild dogs but after spending years with those two, I could tell they were asking me if I was alright without words.

"How is everything?"

I call out while grinning, Cato responds with a "well enough, yourself?" while giving me a blood-thirsty grin; though, I can see the other's surprise on their faces along with his own in his eyes. I hold back a wince but just smirk back while I can see Clove physically holding herself back from rolling her eyes.

"Oh, everything's fine on my end- a bit too warm for my liking though."

It's official, the smoke has gotten to my head, I can practically _hear_ the laughter in the Capitol at the joke I just made at my own expense. I see Cato pausing before shrugging in agreement. I grin just before I speak once more.

"It's a lot cooler up here though... why don't you join me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato<strong>_

I blink before smirking and grabbing the nearest branch on the tree; I know that I'm too heavy to climb all the way up to Katniss, but I also knows that I'll break enough branches off so that the others can't try to get to her.

"Don't mind if I do."

And with that I try to make my way up to my Katniss who's at least seventy feet up. Gods, I forget how nimble she is. I grunt as I'm able to get up the first few branches before they start to crack under my weight- this is going to hurt like hell but it'll keep everyone else down there grounded. Grunting, I purposefully miss a step and fall down five feet and wince as my ass takes the brunt of the fall. 

* * *

><p>"Oh, just leave her up there. It's getting dark and we can just deal with her in the morning when we can see her better."<p>

Cato quickly whips his head to the side to stare down the baker's son before Clove interrupts any scathing remarks he might throw back at the other blonde; ruining any chances they have of hiding their true feelings when it concerns Katniss.

"Love Boy's right, the sun's setting and we can just have her stay up there- not like she's going anywhere with those burns."

At that moment, Glimmer strings an arrow and fires up into the tree. The arrow gets lodged into the bark a few inches away from Katniss and the girl stuck in the trees grins before freeing the arrow and waves it back and forth tauntingly.

"Seems like you missed, maybe you could try again?"

Glimmer growls and knocks another arrow but Cato quickly stills her hand. He states that it's too dark to get a clear shot now and that they'll just listen to Peeta for tonight and rest until morning breaks. That night, one canon goes off but three people in the Career pack pay it no mind and wonder how Katniss will escape without any one of them interfering and blowing their cover(s).

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Um... h-hey guys... hope you like this chapter. Heavily book based but I just loved the conversation between Katniss and Cato in the book aha. (There is some deviation from the actual dialogue but all in all it's the same meaning.)

I'm actually going to be working on the next flashback chapter for this so... keep your eyes peeled for an update soon-ish (within the next month at least... aha.)

As always, please PM or leave a review if you find something wrong grammatically or spelling wise in this chapter. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated- especially since it's been a while since I've written for this particular fic. (I have... a few Teen Wolf fics floating around out there but they're kinda just drabbles.) Anyways, later! Time for sleeps.


End file.
